


Reject & Deny!

by evilmaknae2



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clairvoyance, Devotion, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Geniuses, Insecurity, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Tsundere Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmaknae2/pseuds/evilmaknae2
Summary: Jungkook never fails to shut Kim Taehyung down; for years he had been trying to rid himself off of the tiresome guy, but never did Taehyung cease his relentless commitment in making the younger fall in love with him. He does all the tricks up his sleeves just to get Jungkook’s heart to melt at his persevering passion at claiming a tight spot on Kook’s heart, but the younger just seems to draw the line over and over.Despite Jungkook’s smart and keen mind. Taehyung always seem to outsource his defensive tactics and use it as leverage for Taehyung to strike back.For how long can he deny the truth that Taehyung can make an impact in his life? How long can he deny the brewing feeling that is creeping its way up in him? Can he still deny the reality that he could possibly end up liking, or better yet loving Taehyung back the same way he’s being loved?Well, one thing’s for certain, he can never deny that his walls will start to crumble down sooner or later.





	1. I don't wanna go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross update from AFF. So I'll update the whole series once I've uploaded it all here. There would be some changes and some refining with the chapters, hopefully there isn't any grammar error or such. If so, please notify me right away so that I can make the proper changes, that would definitely be helpful on my end. Thank you in advance!

“Jungkook… Jeon Kookie… Jeon Jungkookie…” The voice continually calls at him; Jungkook was gritting his teeth in frustration because of the never ending pester Kim Taehyung does whenever he appears.

Jungkook had already mapped out the whole school long ago, and he wants to use that as an advantage in losing Taehyung off his trail, but since Taehyung was the only person in that school that matched his way of thinking, Jungkook rarely slips away from Tae’s undying devotion.

“Kookie… dear Kookie Jeon… sweet Kookie…” He abruptly halts in the middle of the hallway as he had had enough, “Kookies and cream… Kookie dough.” Tae didn’t even think of stopping.

“What the fuck do you want!?” He snaps, earning the attention of the other people around them, but quickly they moved along knowing what the situation was. Suffice to say, people were already accustomed to the two.

“Date tonight?” He saw a smirk right out of that face he wanted to smack with a baseball bat.

Kook fisted his hand at the sight of Taehyung’s cheeky smile in front of him “Like HELL I’ll go out with the likes of you!” He blurts out, pointing an accusative finger on Taehyung’s face.

“No way, will I be dumb enough to go out with you, or even think of being with a fucking guy! Don’t take me as a queer, because I’m not, got it!?” He glares with such rage. Well, he couldn’t be blamed if you were in his shoes.

“Don’t even come close to me anymore, because if I really, really get fed up with you, I’ll delicately skin you alive.” he threatens in a cold tone of voice.

But, as if he wasn’t even showing aggression, he only receives a mischievous smile. “Stop denying me, and just go out with me.” He teasingly insists, ticking Jungkook off.

“As my calculations predict, I know you feel something for me, and as much as I want to give you the details at my grand calculations. I dare not spoil the lovely moments we would share along the process.” He sweetly states with a flashy grin.

“Ugh! Damn it” He groans with such frustration, and left him.

“Kookie my love… Kookie sweetie…!” Again, with his pestering.

“Kookie dearest… Jeon Jungkookie jar~” Kook saw an opportunity at the crowd of student going his way, he ran and pushed his way through the bustling bundle and didn’t looked back, hoping he’d lost the damn guy.

He knows it was a petty move, and Taehyung could’ve already foretold that to happen, but still he took the chance. The moment he figured that Taehyung had contemplated at giving it a rest, he stopped to catch his breath. Panting heavily at the corner of the hall with a hand clutching at his chest.

“Running away from someone?” He felt his heart nearly dropping when someone whispered behind his ear; he jumps to the side and raised his fists up for self-defense.

“Fucking don’t sneak up on me like that!” He yells at his cousin.

Yoongi only raised a brow, “Sorry, you seemed worked up with running away from something…” He paused as he got a hint of what’s really going on.

“Or someone?” He clicks his tongue; he then offers assistance on lifting him up.

“Ha… ha… very funny” He took the offer and got himself up, dusting the dirt behind him while Yoongi eyes him.

“Still not able to get him out of your hair?” He asked although it was already obvious what the answer was. He looks at the older with a sarcastic expression.

“If I was, would you think I’d be running for my life?” He sighs tiredly.

“When would that dipshit stop his damn intentions for me? He’s been doing it since middle school and I’m damn frustrated until now!” He peeves, raising his hands up in the air franticly.

“Aren’t you used to it? To be honest I’ve gotten used to him, heck the whole school is already treating it as a normal scene! He really likes you, and would you think he’d stop now? I strongly think he wouldn’t cease to pursue you until you give in, so why wouldn’t you – “Jungkook shot him a sharp glare to stop his words right then and there.

“I’ll be damned before that’ll happen, I’m not going to date, talk nor even last a minute with him. Not now, not never!” He retorts, making Yoongi freeze at his fury. Nevertheless, Yoongi was already used to his dear cousin’s endless complains about Taehyung’s undying adoration towards him.

“Alright…” He raised both hands as a sign of surrender, little by little Kook’s rage subsided.

“I’m sorry… it’s just that being pissed everyday makes me such an asshole… it’s really driving me nuts” He gave out a weakened sigh.

Yoongi could only just sympathize him for his stressful life, he knows Jungkook would only continue to set Taehyung aside despite the pure intentions the kid has for him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light pat.

“Its fine, you can live this through. I got your back… well, when I’m there that is” He tries to lighten him up, but Kook just got annoyed at the last part of his sentence.

“Come on, let’s get to class before the bell rings… you don’t wanna be late” He invites, Kook only nods as they made their way towards their classroom.

Jungkook never actually bothered listening to his teachers, he always found them boring whenever they explain the lessons. He actually can learn on his own, but his parents wanted to hone his capabilities inside the school premises so he has no choice but to comply.

As for Kim Taehyung, well, the guy was already behind him the moment he walked through the school gate in middle school, and shortly then after, he was endlessly being courted by him up to date. At first Taehyung was very friendly and all; he was certainly someone that you can easily get along with, plus, he bared quite the intellect that Jungkook would never have guessed, so it was fine at that, but then after a few months passed Taehyung decided to take their friendship into a whole new level, thus his courtship made its mark.

He was confused at the sudden change, but more on he’s more disgusted with the whole same sex admiration thing. You see, he never considers himself, gay, bi, bi-curious… he’s straight as a stick and he’s sticking to that, but never had he brought himself to enter a real relationship and maybe that’s the reason why Taehyung had thought of testing the waters with him.

He did all the math to presume the same conclusion is to why Taehyung considers their supposed to be relationship should be. The numbers always show that it was a slim chance that Taehyung would really be attracted to him. It ranged from 3% to the maximum number of 10%, it wasn’t a huge scale, but Taehyung stated that the real numbers that crumbled down in his calculations was 54% to a max of 73%.

Such a sky rocketing rate for him to believe, but he was fazed by it since he knows Taehyung’s calculations were either precise, or more than he could ever fathom. He mentally sighs at the thought of telling Taehyung that he had never gotten himself into a relationship before, but what could he do? He already told him, and that’s the past, right now, the important thing to do is keep him at bay so he wouldn’t make any more advances towards him.

There was also one of the biggest problems he had though; Taehyung was happily welcomed in their household, his mom, his dad and even his cousin, Yoongi, that’s living with them grew fond of him. More like love him.

He can’t really debate about it since Taehyung is a ball of sunshine, and with just one flash of his rectangular smile at his family, they’re all under his spell. Luckily, he wasn’t as easily hypnotized by it. Lady luck still smiles at him at least.

Time flew by like a breeze and the next thing he knew it was already lunch time. He was certainly uneager to enter the cafeteria, knowing that Taehyung would be there waiting, or more of, prowling at the corners waiting for him.

“So, you wanna risk lunch? I don’t wanna try the meat deli that’s in the menu today.” Yoongi made a distasteful look in his face.

“I don’t even think that the meat deli would stand a chance against Tae’s pestilence over me. I’d rather die having that meal, than to have him around.” He morbidly states and the elder just cackled at him.

Yoongi shook his head after composing himself. “Knock it off and do your best to just ignore him.” He advised for the thousandth time.

“Like he’ll leave me alone if I’d act that he doesn't exist.” He groans at the useless thought.

“Come on, I don’t wanna waste time talking about the guy –” Kook interjects.

“Gay!” Better yet, he corrected.

“Whatever, I’m hungry so let’s go.” He pulls him down the hallway, towards the cafeteria.

Making their way roughly towards the lunch room, they immediately saw Seokjin, already seated at the table near the entrance, as he waved at them with an inviting smile, they then padded their way towards him.

“So, you guys have some packed lunch?” He questions the two.

Yoongi sighs before answering. “Auntie needed to leave earlier today so, that’s a big no.” Jin chuckles at their gloomy faces.

“Good, I have more than enough for us today, I brought these for you guys so dig in, and don’t even leave a crumb of it.” He gave them each a bento box, in which they both happily took.

After receiving their boxes, they took a whiff of the delectable dish Jin usually makes. “Thanks Jin!” Kook said before taking his chopsticks and hungrily took a heaping slice of meat.

“You really know how to spoil us that’s for sure.” Yoongi dotes the eldest.

“That’s fine… I’m happy whenever I see people adore my cooking. Actually, I love cooking for those my brother is fond of…” He trailed off and took a look on Jungkook’s face.

“Oh please… I had more than enough with your brother tirelessly asking me out for a date, so please cease and desist.” Jin just laughs, he couldn’t resist not teasing Jungkook about his brother.

“All I ask for is to not bring that up as a topic. I’m fed up with it and well, I can barely live through the day with him all around me all the time!” He snaps, but still the two just either smiles or giggles at him as if he was saying rubbish.

“Well he is nice, smart and caring. Even though he’s a trouble maker for you from time to time he’s someone to adore. So why not just give him a chance to… I don’t know, at least have a date with him just once?” Jin could practically hear a groan from him as he munches down on his meal.

“It’s bad enough that he keeps up his antics but please… don’t add up, if you see him like that it’s better off you set him up on a date with someone else so he’d be out of my miserable life.” Jin only snickers at him and shook his head.

“Well nonetheless, he still won’t stop until you give in to him…” He gave a smirk and Kook just rolled his eyes as he continued eating.

For about a minute, the table fell into silence and when Kook took a look at Seokjin’s face, he saw him looking from afar. Wondering what he was look at, Jungkook just raised a brow.

“What?” By just a simple jut of Jin’s lips up front, Jungkook already knows the answer, and that didn’t have to be analyzed. He didn’t dare turn to look at what Jin wanted him to check on.

“And I thought you weren’t going to eat your lunch.” Jin states then handed him his box.

“Thanks bro.” He sat uncomfortably close to Jungkook.

“Sorry if I was late… a friend of mine was a bit of a distraction so I had to think of a way to ditch him and get to my lovely Kookie as soon as possible.” He cooed at Kook who only groaned and tried to move away, but it only made Taehyung have more space for him to sit closer.

“How elusive of you…” Kook mumbled in his breath sarcastically.

“Well, as much as I love to watch you two go romantic in front of us. Now that my dear brother is here, I was planning on having a little outing between friends… it’s a summer escapade for the four of us. Our mom is thinking of taking us to our vacation house just beside the shoreline, so if you guys don’t have plans after the last day of school and the start of summer break… you’re both free to join in.” He happily invites the two.

“Oh… I’m in, I really have nothing to do at the start of summer so it’s better off having a four-day outing than locking myself inside the house all day.” Yoongi didn’t had second thoughts about the generous offer Jin gave.

“This vacation would be terrific for us Kookie! We can walk at the shore, play at the sand, make sand castles, swim and splash around, also… you know, be romantic with each other under the orange sunset, delving in at the harmonious horizon provided by nature” Kook scoffs at what he said.

He could practically feel those creepy stalking eyes staring straight at him. Like it leaves him be that is.

“I think I’ll pass on this one… my… my mom’s thinking of going out of the city to… go to my grandparent’s place so… yeah, I won’t be able to come along.” He kept a serious face but his finger was fidgeting and also, he didn’t sound that convincing for Taehyung as well as for Yoongi, but Seokjin wasn’t quite sure if he was telling the truth.

“Funny… auntie never brought out a thing about going to our grandparent’s house or anything.” Yoongi suspiciously eyes the younger.

“That’s because you’re always sleeping whenever you get home, or better yet, playing like a total lunatic all the free time, you get.” He shot him a snarky statement.

Despite Taehyung actually knowing that he was lying, he wanted to play along. “That’s a shame… I was hopefully planning on swooning you off of your feet and perhaps landing a lovely kiss at those perfect lips you got there underneath the setting sun for us to relish in our memories as we standby together in our golden age.” Jungkook felt he would gag out his food and the two only laughed.

“Shut the fuck up.” He retorts to Taehyung’s fantasy.

“Maybe we could have a wonderful night as well, underneath the heavily stars that glistens up the dark night, and sleep in the same bed. Kind of like having a honeymoon –” He trailed off after Jungkook stood from his seat, totally out of the mood to eat his delicious lunch, even though his insides were telling him to at least bring the bento box along with him.

“I think I lost my appetite, see you guys later then.” He left them, but both Yoongi & Jin couldn’t stop their laughter when the coast was clear.

“Are you really planning to do that stuff with him? Maybe playing around with him isn’t such a good idea TaeTae.” Yoongi saw the younger’s eyes dart to him with seriousness written all over his face.

“I’m not joking nor playing, I plan on doing those things if I’m given a rightful chance.” He smiled angelically at the two.

“I love him to the core and I’ll be the person his life would eventually have alongside with.”

“As admirable as it may seem, whatever you’re hoping to do for him won’t happen if Jungkook and I were to go to our old folk’s place. Damn… I just remembered that they don’t have WIFI!” Yoongi’s face was all distressed the moment he recalls.

The very sight of his white face turned dead pale was enough to know that he was dreading it already.

“No worries Yoongi, everything will be fine. I can handle him, I already had everything laid down inside my head.” He showed a triumphant grin, earning a mischievous smile from the two. They always love that confident look in Taehyung’s face despite the numerous rejection he gets from Jungkook.

Jungkook on the other hand, was marching towards his locker. He was rummaging some books for his next class. He’d rather go to the next class earlier than to see Taehyung’s face again; he hated his guts for being so full of himself, to just ask him out and say that he loves him like it was nothing. Now that he relooks it, it was only a few months since they’ve been friends from middle school and now that they’re both at junior high, Taehyung’s advances became more relentless.

He hadn’t actually asked the main reason why Taehyung fell in love with him, he just thought that those small probabilities he deciphered was more than enough to answer it but something was still missing. He sighs, shrugging off the thoughts about it. He shouldn’t be thinking about it, he really shouldn’t. School life was already bothersome and boring, that if Taehyung would continue his awful attempts with him, he could practically snap and lose his sanity.

He brought out one last puff of breath before closing the locker door. Freezing at the feeling of being looked at someone from behind; he knows it quite well on who that person is. He tried to steady his breathing, trying to calm himself not to go wild in front of the other students that were walking around the hall.

“I always remember how much you love these chocolates, so here.” He heard him say. He tries not to turn around and look, but he felt a hand gripping on his arm and swung him around.

His eyes then landed on a red box with a cute white ribbon. “Its special, I wanted you to have it since you’re special for me.” He dared to look at Taehyung’s face and saw a warm-hearted smile at the annoying face of his.

“What the hell is this supposed to be?” He raised his brow, then waving the box at him.

“It’s chocolate truffles, they’re your favorite right? You said it before so, I did my best to order some for you.” The damn smile never seems to fade from that accursed face of his.

“I really shouldn’t I mean… you could give it to a girl or –” Tae just turned and walked away even before Jungkook could finish his words.

He didn’t want to hear anything else from Jungkook’s thought since he already knows the words that the younger would spat about.

“Hey!” He calls out with the way Taehyung was acting, as much as he wanted to give it back, the bell rang and the crowd of student went everywhere, losing his sight over Taehyung.

Knowing it’ll be hard to give it back to him with all Taehyung’s dramatic departure plus the people around, he contemplates on doing it later since he would end up being late for class. He pushes back the urge to give it back and placed the box inside his locker instead, hoping later he would think of a way to catch Taehyung and give it back to him.

He bit his lower lip with what Taehyung had mentioned, truthfully, he had told him about his certain liking, the food he craves, the places he wants to venture, the movies and the sports he enjoys playing. They were open back then, he was a great friend before everything turned out as a courting for Tae, but knowing him, Tae wouldn’t do anything rash about the things he revealed he didn’t like.

At least he doesn’t use those things he hates against him.

His mind was roaming a lot about the outing, since he’s been dying to jump in the waters and have a relaxing vacation. He was very much anticipated about it the moment it came out of Jin’s mouth, but since it was Taehyung’s mom that planned it all out, certainly she wouldn’t let her son be left behind. He knows it would be better if he wouldn’t go.

He mentally face-palmed at letting that opportunity slip since Mrs. Kim always invites them for several occasions to go out of town and stuff and everything always turned out great, but not the fact that Tae wouldn’t stop bothering him would be pointless if he only seeks relaxation.

When the last bell rang he made his way back to his locker, immediately fixing his belongings and took out the red box out of there. He was either having second thoughts of giving it back or just taking it with him. It wasn’t because he wanted to chocolates that much, he just didn’t want to confront Taehyung’s annoying doting again and he knows Tae will leave as soon as he tries returning it to him, but what he did said was true.

He loves truffles, it was the time when Tae first gave him some and he was overly delighted at the pleasurable treat. Frankly Taehyung only gave him the best ones too, since it came all the way from Canada, in a specific candy shop.

That’s the thing about being Kim Taehyung, he had the looks, and the charisma. All those charm and all, add the fact that his family is rich. Then again, he always wonders why he and his brother goes to a public school like his but whenever he asks about it, the topic shifts. Even when he asks his brother, Seokjin, the question is quickly averted into something else.

Knowing it’ll be a waste and it might probably melt if he doesn’t think fast, he just shrugged his shoulders and decided not to waste such luxurious sweets. He opened the box and found a whole bunch of them, his eyes glistened on how much mouthwatering treats that was inside. He could practically feel the chocolaty goodness of the dark round balls.

“Whoa, truffles… where did you get these?” Yoongi mused all of a sudden from behind.

“Uhm…” He gave a second thought of telling him.

“You want some?” He offers, hoping that he wouldn’t question it.

And without further convincing, Yoongi took three of it out of the box and quickly gobbled one. He hummed in satisfaction.

“Hmm… never thought I’d taste one again, so where’d you got this?” He asked once more, neglecting the stressed look on the other. More or less, Yoongi would ask on and on until he gets an answer.

“Tastes good huh? Just shut up and eat if you like it.” He concluded for his prying mind.

Yoongi only raised a brow until he realized on who could possibly provide such a rare treat, “Awww… Taehyung’s very sweet with you all the time, I wonder what he’ll give you next? The last time I remember was that lovely chocolate shortcake he gave you. Damn that was one hell of a cake” He reminisces the sweetness of that cake that sent him into cloud nine. He always thought of Jungkook to be lucky to have such an admirer.

“If you already knew who gave it why do you have to fucking ask?” He crudely questions.

“Easy, I was just teasing” he answers back in a cheeky tone, but nevertheless he was still delighted that he also gets to taste and experience a few of Taehyung’s gifts for Jungkook. He’s sharing his agony… the agony for Jungkook that is, but as for him it was the best!

“Well it’s definitely frustrating, just knock it off!” He blurts, Yoongi then just tries to hold back a laugh.

“So about us going to grandma and grandpa’s place. Is it really going to happen? I swear Jungkook, I don’t wanna like live in the primitive age again. They don’t have cable, computer and especially WIFI!” He brought out the topic in a hysterical manner.

He couldn’t quite blame Yoongi to overreact since they were both nearly bored to death when they did stay at their grandparent’s place for two weeks.

Jungkook frowned at the recollection and Yoongi quickly caught wind “H-Hey… you’re lying about going to our old folk’s place huh?” Kook didn’t realize that he had just blew his cover.

“What the hell Jeon Jungkook! You made me think of the horrid life in an old dinky cabin at the province just so you could evade the invitation Jin gave? Oh fuck, I need to tell Jin that I’m going with or without you.” Kook suddenly glares at him.

“There’s no way you would do that! I’m not going to let you! I don’t wanna go and you don’t have to drag me along with it!” He whined stubbornly.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t really want to, it’s not like we can force you.” Yoongi folded his arms.

“Technically, that would give Taehyung more reasons to drag me along. What if he uses something to blackmail me or something!?” Yoongi scoffed at his remark.

“If he were to blackmail you, he would’ve done that the moment he wanted to be your boyfriend. Also, what’s wrong with actually giving the guy a chance to prove to you that he really loves you? I mean, he’s been serious with you for years and you just turn him down like it wasn’t sincere and wholehearted. Have a heart Kook… just this once” He suggests but the younger just sternly looks at him with the look of disapproval all over his face.

“Do you understand my reason on turning him down? Yeah, he’s nice, caring and very thoughtful I know that… that’s why I still consider him as a friend of mine but, what he’s doing right now is driving me away from him. I really just feel like he’s a valuable friend and not someone that I’ll consider as a… boyfriend.” Yoongi took a deep breath knowing exactly what he meant, but then again, a person could never really tell on what they truly feel for someone.

“I understand that you’re an absolute homophobe, but you know by experience that he doesn’t stop the moment you say no or never.” Jungkook was always donned in that reality.

Taehyung was dedicated with what he was doing and even though he had countlessly shunned him down, the guy would just smile back at him like he didn’t hear his hurtful declines.

After the talk about those thing, they both made their way towards the front gates, where quickly they spotted Jungkook’s mom waving at them a few steps from the entrance; usually they would just take the bus ride home but since his mom’s work recently ends half an hour before the last bell rings, she decided that it was better that they would ride along with them.

“Hey guys, hop on.” She gave Jungkook a quick peck on the cheek and swiftly, Kook looked around to check if anyone saw, when the coast was clear he looks at his mother with a pout.

“I’m not a toddler anymore mom, you have to stop that when we’re in public.” He reminds her.

She always had this tendency to let that slip inside her mind. “I guess my kid’s all grown up now, but you can’t escape a mother’s desire to smother her son with her love.” She intended to tease him further and Yoongi just laughed at the beet red face Jungkook was sporting.

Jungkook just wanted to hide inside a cave at that very moment. He dashed inside the car while the rest of them followed inside. “Oh, come on sweetie, you used to love it when mommy kisses you.” She gleefully coos at him.

“Yeah… when I was five” He snorts and folded his arms.

“Geez, what’s a mother need to do to baby his only baby?” She snorts back. Typically, it was evident on who Kook got his appealing… personality.

“So, how’s school? I hope you didn’t sleep during class again. Knowing you, you’d be correcting your teachers again for fun.” She directly concludes as she starts to pull up the car.

“Luckily, auntie, he’s just drifting off in his vast mind again. Well it beats having a furious teacher yelling for respect from him.” Yoongi reported.

“I’m glad that he’s getting less trouble.” She sounds a bit pleased.

“By the way, how’s your friend Taehyung, and his brother Jin. You haven’t been inviting them to the house lately, and I miss having those kids laughing around like six-year-old kids” She chuckles at the thought of Seokjin’s heart filled laughter, as well as Taehyung’s childish antics, despite his intellectual par with Jungkook’s.

“It’s not new that you find him fun, since you enjoy having a kid around. More likely a seventeen-year-old body that has a mind of a child, quite inclined for a person with such IQ.” He blandly states and looks at the side of the road.

“Well it beats having an overly matured kid that acts as if he’s already at the age of sixty that is.” She retorts and Yoongi laughed.

Jungkook just shook his head at the way his mother just doesn’t get why he doesn’t want to act childish anymore. There’s two reasons is to why he prefers being mature. One: he doesn’t think irrationally and he doesn’t let things get out of hand. Well as much as he could though. Two: he likes it better to show the people around him that he isn’t a child to be trifled with because he definitely doesn’t want to be belittled because of his age.

“That reminds me auntie, did you know that Taehyung still gives him presents?” Yoongi suddenly blurts out and the younger quickly snaps his head at him, hoping he would shut up the moment he glares at him, but it had no effect.

“Fucking Neanderthal!” He cusses inside his head.

“Oh… Taehyung certainly has a thing for you. Ever since I saw that kid look at you, I know right then that he has something for you.” She merrily states.

“Yeah, he has undeniably intolerable persistency nonetheless. I mean, who keeps trying at something that could never happen?” Yoongi looks at him as well as his mother that was peering at his reflection at the back mirror.

“Seriously? You state that about Taehyung but you can’t look at yourself?” Yoongi throws his words back at him.

“What…” as he tried to decipher what Yoongi had just said, he finally realizes what he meant.

“Well… he doesn’t stop. Of course, I’ll also try and try again in turning him down. Not unless he decides to stop.” Earning another look, he knows right away.

“I am not going to give in!” He stubbornly dismissed.

“Sheesh, what a whiney kid.” Yoongi mumbles aloud.

“You said it” Mrs. Jeon agreed.

He just shook his head at the way his family’s brain works. Sometimes he wonders if he was adopted or something.

Once Jungkook didn’t retaliate any longer, Yoongi and his mom just passed the time by having a random talk. Once they reached their place, she pulled up in front of their house in which his mom and his cousin quickly bustled inside, while Jungkook tiredly followed them behind, still not in the mood for any of their endless talk.

“Hey, what took you so long?” He snapped his head the moment he heard that accursed voice.

“Oh, hey there son, I was just talking to Taehyung here and he’s still that fun kid, he also told me that you haven’t been causing too much ruckus with your homeroom teacher anymore and all, so I’m quite glad that you’ve settled down with that stuff.” He chuckles and Taehyung just beams him a mischievous smile.

“By the way uncle, I was wondering if I could sleep over for tonight. I mean it has been quite a while since I’ve last stayed over and I sort of miss being around you guys.” Tae pulled out the big guns.

Those damned puppy eyes, and that irresistible pouting he draws out for people to melt at his whim. Of course, he’s grown impervious of that.

“That would be terrific dear, I’ve been wanting to have you around, and just a while ago I’ve been questioning Jungkook about why you haven’t been dropping by lately.” Kook groaned as his mom joined in the fray.

“Yeah, the more the merrier. It’ll be a great evening.” Mr. Jeon added.

“Cool, come on TaeTae, let’s ramp up the ol’ Xbox for a quick game before dinner.” Yoongi invited and Tae smiled at the offer.

“Are your parents informed about this?” Mrs. Jeon asks before they were about to depart towards the staircase.

“My brother already informed them so it’s fine.” he assures and sent a meaningful gaze on Jungkook before vanishing off the second floor.

“He already numbered down the probability rate… who am I kidding? He already knows that it’s a 110% chance that he’ll be able to get away with this. Ugh! Why are my parents so gullible to his tedious plans?” He raged inside his head.

Well, he had already accepted the fact that Taehyung was better at deducting probability rates than he could ever do. He was even shocked at first at how much Taehyung’s foresight was; it was already near clairvoyance at the near perfection rate of it. Having a pesky suitor that can practically see a portion of the future is quite the hassle.

Suffice to say if he tries to be 5 steps ahead of him, then Taehyung was already 20 steps far ahead. “Why a mind like that does gets wasted at an immature being… I’ll never know.” Sighing at the thought, he marched his way upstairs to his shared room with Yoongi. Obviously, he wouldn’t be able to find peace this evening.

“Three… two… one.” he heard from the inside as he opened the bedroom door.

“How were the truffles? Delightful as before I presume?” Taehyung questions, not minding to look at Jungkook’s sulking face.

“Disgusting really, I never had such putrid chocolate in my entire life.” He harshly spats.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think that’s an appropriate answer from someone who has an 89% chance of eating it like a kid.” Yoongi snickered, he knows quite well that Jungkook loved it.

“Why bother ask –” Taehyung interjects him mid-sentence.

“Because I prefer listening to your voice rather than an imaginary recollection of it. You know how much I love to listen to you, my dear Kookie.” Kook just snorts at him before throwing his bag at the corner of the bed and jumping off at the soft duvet.

“By the way Kookie, I’ve told your dad that you guys are coming at our vacation house. If I were you, you should start getting ready.” He said like it wasn’t much of a deal.

“WHAT?!” Jungkook immediately sits up, and sent daggers at Taehyung’s back.

“Whoa, you already told him?” Yoongi marveled.

“I certainly know when Kook is lying. The moment I see his index finger fidgeting from three to four times, that’s definitely a lie.” He explains casually and Kook internally cursed at his habitual response to lying.

“It’ll be fun Jeon Jungkook, I assure you that my statistics are bound to make you happy, I even sorted out everything that would make your heart flutter like a love-struck puppy.” Taehyung claims but still his eyes were glued at the TV screen.

“You fucking wish! Like I’d be happy when you restlessly convince me to go out with you!” Kook snaps at him but Taehyung had worse.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to go to the sea? Didn’t you tell me that it’ll be wonderful if you’re able to go to one, and swim at the open space without lifeguards telling you not to jump here and there or stop you from running like a kid?” Kook’s irritation turned into embarrassment when he heard that.

He regrets telling his dreams to him. He has good memory for crying out loud and now Taehyung’s digging out those words he told him to use against his sturdy walls. “I don’t recall saying such thing.” He covers his face with a pillow and crashes his body down the bed.

He heard Tae chuckle, “Yeah right, you never stop telling me that before… it was always part of the “To do list” you wanted to clear. You dreamed of being there and spend time swimming and walking around the sand freely, while you look for something that gets washed up in the shore.” Jungkook’s could feel his face heating up underneath the soft pillow.

He couldn’t lie to himself as he craved for that to happen in his life. His parents were always too busy with work to plan a vacation. He tried planning one for them, but his parents rather chose to stay in their boring house.

“Don’t let me interfere with it because you’re pissed off with me asking you out all the time, all I want is to make you happy, to see you smile and laugh… all I wanted is that the person I love would feel so delighted all the time, even… if it’s not me your happy about, as long as I see you have that smile…” He paused and Jungkook felt his heart beat racing with adrenaline.

“I would never ask for anything in compensation, it would really be something for me to cherish just to have your smile in my memory.” Kook felt it was truthful.

It always was whenever Taehyung speaks like that. With everything he was saying, he finally detached his eyes away from the monitor and took a look at Jungkook who was now slumped down his bed. It made Taehyung smile to see him like that.

“I’m having goosebumps at hearing you speak like that to him… but nevertheless I’m liking the view of how Jungkook’s acting.” Yoongi cringes a bit.

“Why do you care for me so much? Haven’t I turned you down more than enough? Haven’t I… made things clear that you’re only the best friend I could have, and nothing more than that?” Jungkook mumbles through the pillow. He should know quite well that Taehyung was already immune against his dejections.

Tae nodded at Jungkook’s words. “Actually it was like a hard slap on the face for me to hear that from you before, and even until now it is, but, I would never trade in friendship for what I have for you. No matter how many times you turn me down, reject me, and curse me for all I know… I would never stop until… I could really say that I have your love.” He felt the intentions of his words seep through him, and it was definitely something Jungkook’s been shoving away.

It sent a shiver down his spine after he had just heard Yoongi practically chuckling as he notices the tremble in Jungkook’s body “Maybe you can’t tell me you love me right now nor will you say it even if you feel it, but… I’ll make you fall deeply in love with me that you’ll thrive to have me all the time, I’ll promise you that my grand calculation is accurate to the very second I foresaw it” He vowed and then turned back to their game while Jungkook resides silently at his bed.

“You’ll never change, you asshole!” He thought to himself.

Tae never broke an oath, he did every possible way to make sure that what he swore would come true, and he does it without falter. Kook was scared. He doesn’t want to have a same sex relationship nor would he accept it, he refutes that possibility and he was always against it to happen to him, but, knowing Kim Taehyung he wouldn’t give in no matter how hard it would be, he can always manipulate the calculations and counter the odds.

“What the fuck is his secret? How can he withstand against a low probability and turn it to his favor?” was the question that always runs in his head.

The night then fell deeper after their dinner. Jungkook was first to fall asleep in his bed while both Yoongi and Taehyung played for another hour before calling it a night.

At the break of dawn, Jungkook was also the first to awake underneath the now rising daylight. His eyes fluttered as the ray of light peered through the windows and onto his eyes. He groaned and aimed to roll away, but he froze the moment he felt a pair of overly possessive arms wrapped around his waists.

“Let go, I need to go to the bathroom.” He weakly mutters.

“No…” The other replied. Taehyung was never really the easy one to persuade.

Trying to calm himself, in hopes to be reasonable since it was bright and early, but it would seem rather tough though. “Kim Taehyung, let me go before I strangle you and permanently give you your peace.” He said in a flat voice, thought negotiations was a complete waste since Tae would still turn the tables around.

“Then kill me… I rather not let go of you.” Tae answers desperately with his groggy voice.

“TAEHYUNG!” He was starting to snap.

“Nope!” Enveloping the younger tighter in his arms.

“Keep your hands to yourself and let me go!” He could feel Taehyung shaking his head.

“Not in a million years.” He persisted.

Jungkook knows well enough that Taehyung would just be stubborn about it, so the only option was to go along on what he’s thinking. He tries to check on probable “Reasoning line” to throw and he hopes that Taehyung would be half-dazed enough to not think ahead of him.

“I’ll be nice and go along with your demand. Now cough if it so that I can get away from you.” Was what he thought would be reasonable enough for him to bargain.

“Based on how much his mind still reprocess in the morning, I’m sure he’ll be stating a random and non-initiative type of request... hopefully” He thinks.

“Kiss me.” He answers and made Kook’s eyes shot wide open.

“AHHH!!!” Taehyung wailed in pure pain. Unlatching his arms around Jungkook to put his hands on the throbbing pain in his side.

“What the fuck?!” Yoongi was startled at the loud yelp.

“What the hell is going on? It’s… it’s fucking six in the morning and you guys are already at it?” He scratches his bed hair and looks at the two across the room with such distain at disturbing his slumber.

“He started it… I’ll be off to the bathroom then.” Kook simply states and got up.

“I love you…” Tae coos despite the still racking pain at his side.

“Geez, you’re really struck with him huh?” Yoongi asks and sat up his bed.

“What can I say, even a smartass can end up being a dumbass the moment love strikes.” He turns to Yoongi with a bright grin.

“I just love him”


	2. The sea, the sand and the glimmer in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook learns to appreciate what the world dishes out, with Taehyung helping him understand the beauty and wonders it has to offer.

Jungkook found himself staring outside the window, being taken along to the vacation house, face slump to the glass window, forced against his own will. He really wanted to go back to his room and lock himself inside and not see anything outside, despite the wonderful view out the window. He planned on escaping Taehyung’s clutches so that he wouldn’t be dragged along but Taehyung foresaw it already, and was evidently waiting at the backdoor of their house with arms folded in his torso.

                As much as he wanted to flail his way through Taehyung, he had no choice since Tae was well prepared. He sighs at how pathetic he was to be deduced to come along like a child being told off by his parent, well, even his parents aren’t able to make him obey much to their whims, but nonetheless, Taehyung has his ways.

                “So, what do you guys want to do once we get there?” Mrs. Kim asked the bunch which popped the thoughts running inside Jungkook’s troubled head.

                “Swim!” The three answered in a chord, and she giggled at them.

                “By the way, how’re you Jungkook? How’s your relationship with TaeTae?” Kook’s eyes widen at the question while both Yoongi and Jin chuckled loudly.

                “Me and Kookie… were going along fine but, I still haven’t had a date with him… he’s playing such a hard to get but I don’t blame him.” He seriously answered for Jungkook, and his mom snickered.

                “I was talking to him son but whatever.” She bluntly replies.

                “So, what’re your plans now? Your brother was also curious to know.” She pried and Jin was more than interested to listen at that point.

                “Well to be frank, I found this as a great opportunity… it’ll be our practice for our honeymoon.” Jungkook choked with just his saliva, and he immediately turned red.

                He had never felt so utterly flushed with embarrassment in front of everyone in his entire existence. He then quickly took the towel Yoongi had wrapped around his neck to hide himself from the humiliation.

                “ _I so wanna die right now._ ” Jungkook sighs inside his head, while Tae smirked and looked at him, though he was covered by the towel, he could image him out of it.

                When they finally got there, all of them pitched in at getting their stuff inside the vacation house. Yoongi marveled on how big the house was and the view it had, since the shore was just adjacent to it.

                “Wow, nice place you got here… and what a view” Kook could also say the same about it. He loved how it looked and how the sight of the waves rolled on the shoreline was truly what he had imagined it to be.

                As he gawks on the sight laid before him, Taehyung approaches him from the side with an adoring smile. “It’s beautiful ain’t it?” He heard Tae’s low yet tender voice from the side.

                Responsively, he answers back in an instant. “Yeah, it’s quite something.” He smiled appreciatively at the paradise laid bare for him to bask upon.

                “Told you it was better to go along with the outing.” Tae chuckled and went away, bringing their luggage inside the house, leaving Jungkook to stare in awe of the wondrous horizon for him to remember.

                “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” He whispered to himself.

                Once they got inside, they hastily arranged their belongings; helping Mrs. Kim out a little in the kitchen before vanishing upstairs to change. Yoongi was the first to rush down the stairway, only wearing a towel over his neck and his swimming trunks, his face bared an excitement that only comes out at such occasions.

                “Last one there is a rotten egg.” He dashes out of the house and they all laugh at his childish action.

                The rest of them followed suit in Yoongi’s chivalry towards the wide-open waters. Most of them were having their swimming trunks as their main attire and nothing else, but for Taehyung, he was cozier with having a tank top to pair with it, plus he claims that he needs to reserve himself from other people’s eyes so no one were to dare ogle at him. Other than his dear Jungkook that is. Taehyung sat at the towel he brought and watch his brother and Jungkook go at it, splashing water at each other’s faces like a maniac.

                He knows that behind that refined and overly matured head, Jungkook is one fun loving kid who just longs for someone to pull him out, and make him realize that life shouldn’t always be taken seriously. Sometimes you just need to smile away and laugh whole heartedly.

                “Are you planning on bumming out on us? Come on and plunge in, it’s SUPERV!” Yoongi called at him and waved at his direction.

                Tae shook his head, “Maybe later.” He smiles back as he continues to enjoy the view of how much fun they were having.

                He watched them all swim and pop out here and there, out of the clear water, it was hilarious to watch. Everything was just fine and dandy, but when things started to get mischievous, he wouldn’t be able suppress a tremendous laughter as he watched both Jungkook and Seokjin tugging Yoongi form both ends of his limbs, and carrying him to the end of the small dock. He was treated as a dead body that they were about to throw at the ocean.

                To boot his laughter, he could hear Yoongi pleading that he doesn’t want to be thrown at the deeper part, although he is a good swimmer.

                “Say your prayers kid.” Jungkook whispers at Yoongi and he automatically earned a glare from the older.

                “I’m still older than you, you brat!” He shot him and Kook just laughed menacingly.

                “Well, even if I were to be older than you, you’ll still end up swimming with the fishes my dear cousin” he darkly replies and Jin laughed like a cartoon villain.

                The two momentarily stopped and looked at the eldest with questioning eyes “What? I got caught up at the moment…” He felt a bit flustered at the eyes darting at him.

                They both shook their heads at the weirdness Jin would display at times, but it couldn’t be helped, he is the older brother of Kim Taehyung so being odd would be a standard in their family.

                “Alright, back to business.” Jin tries to change the situation he turned out to be in. A good thing Jungkook didn’t thought of teasing him any further so that Yoongi’s one single flight trip at the waters won’t be prolonged any more.

                He falls down in a huge splash, and water raining down on the culprits. “FUCK! That hurts!” Yoongi complains as he comes out of the water.

                They all cackle like lunatics at the visible red spot in his back, “I’ll get my revenge one way or another! You hear me? REVENGE!” He denounced to his captors that just continued to laugh at him.

                Taehyung could barely breathe at the sight, rolling around the sand with his eyes shut. It was rich. “What are you laughing at?” He heard Seokjin’s voice darkly spoke behind Jungkook’s ear, and in an instant, he paused for a while, his laughter slowly died.

                “What… what do you mean?” He dared question the eldest, and as soon as he turned he was nearly pushed towards the water, but luckily, he sought out the possible push and he was able to dodge.

                Jin, unfortunately fell instead of his target. Yoongi and Jungkook threw a fit of laughter at the failed attempt. “I love it when you counter someone…”

                He heard another voice from behind him, but this time he wasn’t prepared for it. Taehyung’s hands were about to push him, but Kook did his best to evade; in a split second he thought he made the right choice in thinking fast, but the person he’s up against isn’t just anyone. It was Kim Taehyung.

                When he was able to get away from the hands that was aiming to push him, he didn’t take in the fact that Taehyung would set his feet behind his escape route. And it resulted with Jungkook tripping, and inevitably falling at the wooden floor of the dock; he braced himself for the harsh crash he’s about to experience.

                He shuts his eyes, but instead of the wood smacking his back, he was met by Taehyung’s arm.

                                                                                A moment of standstill.

                Jungkook’s eyes flutters open, carefully looking around, and he was quickly met by Taehyung’s dazzling eyes & charming smile… “ _WHAT?!”_  His eyes became saucers at the realization of his current state.

                “You look divine right now Jeon Jungkook. It’s like I’m the one being swoon by that lovely face of yours” Tae articulates in a darling tone of voice.

                For a second Jungkook felt like butter that was starting to melt, but before that went on further he composed himself and flails away from Taehyung’s arm. “Hands of me, you poor excuse for a man!”

                Tae just smiles at him sweetly, “Oh… someone’s offended.” Yoongi catcalls and Jin could hardly draw out anymore laughter.

                “I swear, I think I saw you blushing madly at what I said.” Tae teases him, but the younger just glares at him with a pout.

                “ _Cute!_ ” Tae thought to himself while Kook reached for him and held onto his shirt.

                He would’ve already took a step back and not get caught, but he was already entranced at the adorably mad Jungkook that was planning on throwing him off. Well, he ends up being thrown that’s for sure.

                Taehyung fell into the waters, joining his brother and Yoongi. He comes out with a wide and victorious grin in his face “Ah… a love that rages endlessly. I’m gratified at the infinite passion your cousin pours out to me. It just makes me fall in love with him more…” he enunciates at the two guys between him, staring dreamily at the still fuming Jungkook.

                “You bitches know whose boss around here! I feel a bit merciful for now, but next time I won’t be a kind ruler for the likes of you!” He laughs maniacally as he relishes his moment of domination towards his elders. The adrenaline must’ve fogged his mind to make him temporarily insane.

                “You sure he’s not related to you Jin?” Yoongi asks, and Jin just shakes his head for a no.

                “I think he’s at the brink of insanity. Better have him tested” Jin suggests, and Yoongi nods in acknowledgement.

                “I’d gladly test him… oh God, just thinking about asking Kookie all those questions! My mind is plunging into chaos inside my head because of the overwhelming joy!” Taehyung crazily blurts out of his own thoughts.

                Both Yoongi and Seokjin didn’t know how those two are even considered as geniuses. Well, some genius did fall into complete insanity or partially, but nonetheless these two are near to that point.

                They all had a merry afternoon with just simultaneously going in and out of the sea, it was more than Jungkook had ever imagined. After a while, Yoongi and Jin went back to grab some snacks for them, Kook decided to take a walk at the long and desolate shoreline. He wasn’t really sure where his feet would take him, he even picked up a stick and drew a line while he was walking around.

                And for about a few minutes, he then stopped his tracks and stumbled upon an urchin, washed up on shore. He padded his way towards the creature in interest.

                He had read about the sea urchins, and how they appear; there were numerous type of them, and this was the most common of all.

                “Paracentrotus lividus.” Taehyung’s voice suddenly utters, and Kook darted his eyes towards him

                “Hmm… I can already taste the uni sushi in my mouth.” Tae stared hungrily at the struggling morsel. Taehyung had always had cravings, but Jungkook didn’t expect him to be a fan of sushi.

                “Echinus lividus, yes, but I’m guessing that you’re looking at this creature at another point view.”

                Kook continues to witness Tae’s unwavering eyes over the black thorny cretin. “Ah, yes… I’ve already took a liking to that whenever we vacate to Japan. Such lovely roe of meat this creature is… also, this is the best reasons to be here. There’s a part of the coast that’s rocky enough to inhabit quite a bunch of them, and since there’s only a few residents here, their numbers are in a stable count.” He informs Kook.

                “Judging by the delighted tone of voice of yours, you’re planning on harvesting a few of these for you to eat.” he quirked a brown at a still busy Taehyung.

                “Of course, I am! It’s not like it didn’t evidently gave out the vibe the moment I showed interest at this tasty looking guy.” He finally turns to Jungkook with a flashy smile. “I’ll make you the best uni sushi your delicate tummy would ever ingest!” he merrily gests.

                Jungkook momentarily blinked a few times as he took in that joyous aura Taehyung was manifesting, or more like contaminating at the atmosphere. It was a rare occasion that Jungkook would be amazed at how much Taehyung would lighten the mood, or just simply radiate bundles of joy.

                “You know… if you keep on staring at me like that, I’ll end up pouncing on you and kissing that devilishly seductive plump pair of lips till all the air inside those lungs of yours dissipates from the hot and languid make out that my brain is currently processing at the very moment.” He says in one breath. Taehyung shifted from the ball of sunshine to a sinful one.

                The warm feeling that was welling up inside of Jungkook died in an instant the moment those words left Taehyung’s godforsaken mouth. He whips his stick at Tae’s side, hitting him nice and hard.

                “Aw!” Tae yelped.

                “Not so keen with your head now aren’t ya?” He cheekily spats.

                “What can I say… one look from that face of yours I’m paralyzed and incapable of comprehending most of my surroundings. You just have that effect on me my lovely Jungkookie.” He shot back with that diabetic smile of his.

                “Can you please, just this once… shut that fucking mouth of yours and be the old Taehyung that just makes me laugh and shit?”

                Tae tilted his head to the side with a curious face, no longer minding the earlier pain. “What’re you talking about? I’ve been the same to you like before. Has your mind already started to corrode because of the harsh sunlight?” He then looks up at the glaring sun, but not directly though.

                “Moron! I’m fine and what’re you talking about? You, being the same as you were as before? Heck, never have you told me that you love me more than just a friend back then and –” Tae interjects his words with a finger, sealing his mouth from moving.

                “I saw you April 4, 2012. Wednesday, time: 3:49 in the afternoon. You were wearing a purple polo shirt and a pair of denim pants with a chain hanging at the left pocket. You also had a black cap strapped at the side of your pants and you were carrying your literature book for the next class you were going to. You weren’t smiling at that very moment, namely because you just gotten a fight at your last teacher which was Mr. Jung from Math class. You passed by me, and since you were far less interested in the people around you…” He trails off and Jungkook was baffled at how far Taehyung’s photographic memory had provided him such distinct detail about how he first saw him.

                “I was struck at the very sight of you at that time, and I couldn’t help but to think of endless possibilities of how joyful, sorrowful, meaningful, lifeless, and painful… above all achieving with my life would turn out if you were to be part of it. Of course, I didn’t know about your sexual preference, likes, dislikes, beliefs, background, capabilities and standards, but I know then and there that my life is nothing without someone such as yourself.” He concludes with an adorable glimmer in his eyes.

                Somehow this was something Jungkook couldn’t respond back even if he wanted to. Taehyung just shuts him up with how much he feels for him, and it was really heartwarming, but he wants to stay firm in his principle to not be attracted to the same sex. To be normal as he could be.

                “That was the first that I felt the need to have someone so dearly, and up until now you’re still the prize in my life’s goal. All are just but a hindrance to me if it means that I wouldn’t be able to have you by my side. So, don’t tell me if I’ve changed from the beginning of our friendship. It was merely a stepping stone for me to enter that heart of yours and know more about the guy that I fell in love with.” He finished up and placed a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. 

                “I loved you the moment your presence became acknowledged, so call it a cliché or a stereotype way, but you were true love at first sight to me, and I’ll cherish that till the day I no longer draw breath.” His face then turned mild and gave Kook a thin lined smile.

                “Let’s grab a bucket and some long tongs! I’m going to whip you up some Echinus lividus sushi!” He turned his back on Jungkook who was still standing there, taking in the words Taehyung just said.

                He watched how Taehyung went off back to the house with his usual movements, as if he didn’t say anything so sensitive to him. It kind of stung Jungkook to see him like that. He knows that Taehyung was a fragile person, he always was, but he doesn’t show it. He acts tough and unwavering, but he remembers Taehyung’s way in covering it and it was that smile that sent his eyes into crescent ones.

                Tae might not notice it or something, but when he does smile like that with a lie or any signs of being rattled, his right brow twitches four to six times, depending on how long his smile holds up. He felt horrible for burdening Taehyung’s emotions with his negligence over his feelings for him, but he can’t accept them. No… he most certainly can’t.

                After two hours of scavenging for sea urchins in the rocky side of the shore, the gang went back to the rest house with buckets half-filled with urchins. “Oh… is my baby going to make some sushi?” Mrs. Kim happily asks the boys and Tae nodded.

                They placed the buckets at the table inside the kitchen, and left both Seokjin and Taehyung there to start off with their cooking. “I’ll go to the nearby minimart to grab us some desserts for later. You guys behave while I’m gone alright?” she grabbed her keys from the side of the door. 

                “Jin dear! You’re in charge of the kids while I’m gone. I’ll be quick!” She hollers before venturing out of the door.

                Yoongi & Jungkook were then resting at the sofa in the living room. They were watching some nature documentary show and as much as Jungkook wanted to find other channels, it seems that his cousin is enthralled at the topic.

                Having no more say at the whole channel searching, Jungkook just resigned at his seat and watched along. “So, how was your lone time with Taehyung?” Yoongi asks, eyes not breaking away from the screen.

                “What?” He snarls with a brow quirking.

                “You know, that small walk you guys had and that shoulder touching he did…” Kook was flustered at that point. He didn’t know that Yoongi saw that happening.

                “I… I… well, you know… he just… he was just being himself and all…” He felt pathetic at sounding like he did something wrong by all his stuttering.

                “Oh…” Yoongi replies uninterestedly.

                “He was just reminding me the day he saw me and all, and that’s tha.t” He simply clears out, and momentarily Yoongi spared a glace and smiled at Kook before going back to his show.

                “Are you starting to like him?” Was the next question that had his brain buzzing.

                “I’ll be frank… I like him as a friend, but beyond t-that no…” His cheeks were starting to turn red, but he was able to deduce that Yoongi wouldn’t look back at him.

                “You really sound firm with your words despite the mild stutters. Then again, you always had a hard time talking about the things involving Taehyung.”

                Kook gulped at the hard truth. He was uncomfortable with Taehyung as the main source of their talk. “Just bear with him as much as you can alright? He’s a good kid. Don’t hurt him too much with your bravado.” Kook eyes his cousin. It was perhaps one of those peculiar moments where Yoongi talks wisely at him.

                “I’ll keep that in mind…” He forcedly replies.

                “Ah!” A sudden yelp sounded at the kitchen.

                They got up from their seats and rushed towards the kitchen “What happened?” Yoongi was first to ask and surveyed the vicinity.

                “Hyung just made a cut on his finger, no biggy…” Tae waves off.

                “I told you not to chop those vegetables so fast” Tae scolds his older brother.

                “You’re not an anime chef that can chop a cabbage into minces in a split second” he adds with arms at his side.

                Seokjin just smiles at him while at the two who had a look of disbelief. “Sorry, I just got carried away when I watched that cooking master boy and stuff… hahaha… I’ll fix this up. You can finish the rest, right?” He asks, and walked towards the kitchen counter to grab some tissue paper.

                “Yeah, I got this” Tae went back to his duty.

                Yoongi & Jungkook both sighed in relief, at least this time Jin wasn’t clumsy enough to actually stab himself or something. “Come on you old fart, let’s just watch some TV.” Yoongi suggests and Jin glares at him for a second before following off

                Jungkook stayed behind, watching Taehyung doing all the work. He could tell Taehyung was fine with cooking alone, he had learned from his mother and brother, but there was a tug in his chest that told him to at least give him a hand. Subconsciously, he had walked towards Taehyung’s side and started to chop at the vegetable that Jin was commissioned to do.

                Without a word, Taehyung just looked at Jungkook and smiled before continuing on with his own work.

                They just prepared dinner together like that. In complete silence, yet they were aware of what to do. It was clear that despite their conflict towards taking their friendship to a whole new level, their minds still sync perfectly.

                By the time Mrs. Kim arrived, the boys were already done setting up the dining table and laying down the food they prepared. “Oh my, I didn’t know that I went out for that long.” She jokes and takes out the grocery bags filled with her promised treats.

                “Oh my! ICE CREAM!” Taehyung went to his child mode the moment he saw the tub of rocky road.

                “Strawberry!” Jin cheered as he saw another tub.

                Yoongi and Jungkook just couldn’t help but to be dazzled at how alike those two were. “Well, they are brothers” Yoongi states while Kook just nods though he was eyeing at the rocky road with a sparkle in his eyes.

                Once they were done eating, the two elders boys were bound to be the dishwashers while Mrs. Kim decided to sleep early since she would need to wake up early tomorrow for their meal. Jungkook and Taehyung were then both resting at the L shaped couch. Jungkook was trying to relax at that moment but he felt that it was more of a torture than a relaxation. Although he couldn’t do anything else to get out of the problem he’s facing, since Taehyung boxed him in, hypothetically.

                To clarify Jungkook’s current situation. It started off when Jungkook sat at the middle part of the couch, thereof Taehyung followed suit a minute later. At first, Taehyung was sitting normally and by normal, it means that he was sitting all too close for Jungkook’s liking.

                Kook wanted to shrug it off, but Tae kept trying to rest his head on his shoulder and he didn’t like those sweet acts Taehyung was doing. He opted to move an inch away, but again, Taehyung mimicked him, inching closer repeatedly and so on until they were at the rear end of the couch. When he felt he had enough he wanted to just leave, but Taehyung thought of it well enough and latched his arms around the younger’s waist and rested his head on his lap.

                Knowing quite well how Jungkook would respond to his actions, he assured his place by firmly settling himself there not minding the stifled kid he’s resting himself onto.

                After a quarter of an hour, Jungkook seemed to not mind it at all anymore. “ _Fine, I’ll let this slip…_ ” He thought to himself and just watched along.

                “I’m bushed…” Yoongi declares as he sat at the other end of the couch with Seokjin yawning at his side.

                “We had a fun day today.” Jin mentions and they nodded.

                “I think TaeTae’s the one enjoying this the most.” Yoongi spots the now slumbering Taehyung on Jungkook’s lap.

                Kook looks down at the person resting in his thighs, “Seems so…” Jin giggles.

                “Can you just take him upstairs?” Kook asks the two and they immediately shook their heads in response.

                “I’m too tired to lift him up” Yoongi slumps on his seat, as if his body was already dead.

                “My finger still hurts…” Jin reasons and they stare at him in flatly.

                “What? It hurts…” He fended himself from the odd looks he’s receiving from the two.

                “Fine…” he started to nudge Taehyung, but the two stopped him.

                “Do you even have a heart? Taehyung woke up four in the morning to help prepare our breakfast and get everything all checked. You should at least give him the privilege to rest.” Jin tries to hit on Jungkook’s conscience, but never he had thought that it would work.

                Kook sighed in defeat and carried Taehyung on his back. He was heavy and being nearly the same height as him, he could barely bring him up the stairs.

                “God… I feel like a total dunce to do this kind of stuff.” He struggled through the staircase.

                After two minutes of trying to get the damn doorknob to turn open, he was finally able to get in his shared room with him. Since the rest house only had three bedrooms with the master’s bedroom accounted for. Taehyung forced out that he and Jungkook were to share his bedroom while Yoongi were to share with Seokjin’s. He protested of course, but then again, how can he argue with someone as persistent as a KIM TAEHYUNG.

                Jungkook then turns around to lay Taehyung down on the duvet, but he didn’t figure he was going to be thrown off balance. They fell on the soft bed with Taehyung’s chest behind him. He hurriedly tries to get up, but Taehyung’s arms grasped around his torso, reeling him in back down. Jungkook froze in his place as he felt Taehyung’s heart beat behind his back while his breath was hitting on his head.

                There was a huge rush in his body, upon feeling the foreign contact that’s currently happening. Well, the feeling was foreign but the situation was considered as normal. It was just that this time, Jungkook wasn’t asleep before Taehyung took him hostage inside those arms again.

                “Uhm… Tae… can you please let go?” He quietly requests.

                “Hmm…” He mumbles, but it wasn’t clear for Jungkook since his heart was beating madly and it was clogging his ears each time it thumps so loudly.

                “What?” He asks out, antsy to be set free from Taehyung’s clutches.

                “I said… you’re like that urchin…” He lazily repeats.

                “What do you mean by that?” He prying at Tae’s words.

                “You stick out that prickly attitude of yours towards me and shut me out of your life as much as you could…” Kook looked down, he felt awful for being compared to a prickly creature.

                “But I’m fine with it… those toxic needles you have… I can withstand them and break through them. I’ll be the tough-skinned starfish that’ll puncture through that spiky fortress of yours and pull out the soft and loving Jungkook inside and set him free.”

                Jungkook could feel himself blushing madly, he couldn’t bear to hear more of Taehyung’s words but he can’t untangle himself out of the situation because of those tight limbs that’s caging him in.

                “I know you’re affectionate deep inside Kookie. I’ve already deciphered your well-being. You are kind and loving, but you prefer on covering it with your stern and cold façade. All I need now is to slowly break down that fence you’ve made… and you’re free. Also, you need to practice in acknowledging your own feelings”

                Jungkook wasn’t sure why, but what Taehyung was currently telling him sent him blushing, it wasn’t usual for him to be embarrassed so easily, unless it was something he knows he didn’t want anyone to know or such. Perhaps that was the case at that moment. Taehyung knows him inside out, he can’t hide anything from him because he was already figured out a long while ago.

                “C-Can you let go of me now?” He asks shyly and he felt Tae hum.

                “I’m rather beat Kook, can we stay like this till morning?” He demands, but the younger didn’t seem to comply though.

                “So Kookie… can I ask you something?” He knows Tae won’t stop until he answers them.

                “If I were to answer it would you let go of me?” he felt a breath being blown behind him.

                “Sure.” He simply replies.

                “First question, do you still plan on having your first kiss in a starry night?” Kook gulped at the question.

                “What the… Why are you asking me –” He felt the grip around him tighten.

                “Just answer… it’s just a simple question” He softly utters.

                “Damn it…” He willed himself to calm down.

                “Fine… Yes.” He barely lets it out of his mouth, although it seems that Taehyung had heard him.

                “Hmm… is that so, I’ll look onto that.” Taehyung whimsically states.

                “W-What do you mean?” He wonders.

                “It’s just that I really plan on being your first in everything. Your first best friend, your first boyfriend, your first kiss, first love… everything that would make your life complete.” Jungkook felt stupid because of what he’s feeling.

                He couldn’t explain it since it was the first time he’s encountering it. His heart was pounding madly and his breathing felt limited “I just want to be the person that’ll be the reason for your smiles and laughter. That’s all I’ve ever hoped for from then till now.”

                Kook felt like he was in a hot seat, or better yet a warm and cuddly Taehyung seat. “Last question, do you think that there’s a good ratio for me to have you loving me?” He whispers and Kook gulped at that type of question.

                “Why are you asking me this type of stuff? You know better that you’re more accurate with probability rates than me. You can decode that with yourself alone and –” Tae’s arms squeezed him a bit to stop him.

                “Just answer…” He insists.

                “I’m uncertain Taehyung… honestly I don’t want to think of it. I don’t want to enter a relationship with the same gender and you know that quite well. You… you’re the best friend that I could ever long for. I… I can’t let such type of emotions be the reason why we would end up being apart or something. I just don’t want to lose an awesome friend such as you.” He knows that Jungkook wasn’t lying. He can sense it.

                Everything fell in abrupt silence. The only sounds that was audible was their now even breathing. Jungkook felt Taehyung’s chest expand and deflate as he breathes, he couldn’t quite read the whole scenario that they’re now left with, but it was serene, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Taehyung always gave him that safe vibe whenever he’s around.

                For about five whole minutes of silence, Taehyung took a deep breath and sighed. It somewhat alarmed Jungkook since he thought that the elder would do something inappropriate but all he got was a “Goodnight…” spoken in a tender manner behind his ear before he felt the embrace around him ease up till Taehyung’s arms are no longer latched around him. Tae shuffled at the bed they’re sharing and rested himself at the far end side of the bed.

                Jungkook didn’t move after that, he was just a tad bit shocked with what Taehyung had boldly done, but never in his life had he felt such rush at that very moment. He hadn’t heard Taehyung be so delicate with his words before and spite his crude words towards Jungkook throws at him, Tae still stayed as kind and gentle as he always had.

                When he finally composed himself, he sat up and looked at Taehyung’s back, noticing that he had already fallen sleep, basing on the calm heaving chest. He smiles tenderly at him before resting his whole body inside the comforter and turning to face the other side of the bed.

“Goodnight to you too…” He whispers before feeling his drowsiness took place.

                The night slipped by quickly, and the sun was already up shining brightly. Jungkook could happily consider this as one of those mornings he would love to wake up to every morning, but Yoongi barged in the room with a loud smack of the door, startling him from his sleep. He curled up inside the sheets to shield him off of that irritating face that’s ruining his well deserve slumber.

                “Rise and shine!” Yoongi blared and furiously nudges on Kook’s side; willing himself to neglect the disturbance Yoongi was doing to him but Yoongi’s shaking was getting more relentless by the minute.

                “Will you fucking stop that!” He snaps as he sat up, peeving an angry face towards Yoongi, but, the elder only smiled back at him in a goofy manner.

                “It’s nine in the morning get up!” He made another persistent nudge.

                “Enough, I’m becoming nauseated with what you’re doing.” He rants as he moved out of the covers.

                “Grumpy much? Get up, were leaving!” Kook tilted his head to the side.

                His brain wasn’t still working right and what Yoongi just said sets him off, “What do you mean?” Yoongi rolled his eyes at the dumb question.

Nonetheless he got the answer the moment they left the rest house “I have to ask…” He began to regret it as Seokjin, and the others were already packed for some hiking at the nearby forest going up the hill, although, he wasn’t against it. He wasn’t in the mood to walk up a slope that’s for sure.

                “So Jin what’re you planning this time for the gang?” Yoongi asks as they continue on their trek.

                “I was told that there’s a hidden spring at the top of this hill, the water there is fine and very relaxing. I haven’t really gotten there, but my dad and his friends went there before and they said it was awesome.” He swayed a couple of branches as he tells his tale.

                “Well if you ask me, we could’ve just took a plunge on the shoreline rather than walk to a hill just to see a hidden spring.” Yoongi was starting to complain at the long hike towards the top, and the two brothers cackled at him while his dear cousin glares at him from behind since he knows this was a great mistake for someone as lazy like him.

                “Actually Yoongi, it’s far better to bathe in a natural spring. It cleanses your body plus it helps your skin absorb natural nutrients.” Tae informs him.

                Yoongi could only nod, not thinking straight as he felt already tired at the long walk. “Come on, brighten up. You’re the one that dragged me into this, don’t act as if you’re regretting this more than me.” Kook sarcastically tells him.

                Yoongi just groans at his words and forcibly marches his way up. “He’s right, besides hiking is a sport so it’ll help your body.” Jin adds.

                “Well I don’t find it much of some uplifting words to go on.” Yoongi snarls.

                “Don’t be a sour puss Yoongi, just enjoy the whole trek.” Kook banters.

                They currently walked up in a bee-line with Seokjin leading the way while Yoongi was right behind him. Jungkook preferred to be at the very end of the line, but Taehyung consistently hogged that spot, saying “I need to be back here to look after you Kookie.” And with that Kook didn’t bother to even argue with him.

                For about half an hour, Kook felt a bit spent with all the walking and decides to take a short break. The two elder paused to check on him, but he tells them to go on ahead. As expected, Taehyung remained to look after him.

                “You know… you could’ve gone ahead.” He eyes Taehyung as he tries to even his breathing.

                “And leave you here? It’s dangerous, I won’t allow that.” He firmly says.

                “Taehyung, I’m not a kid, even though I’m younger than you, I think I can handle myself…” He stubbornly says, and Tae just sighs at the younger.

                When Taehyung didn’t reply, he decides to just start walking again since now he’s feeling better after having a short break, but as he starts to take a few steps, he slips at the leaves on the ground and fell. He shuts his eyes, bracing himself for the hard fall, but he couldn’t feel the hard impact of the ground on his back. He slowly opens his eyes and saw Tae’s face. Once again, his fall was altered by the elder and this time their eyes met intensely.

                Jungkook was dazzled at the way Taehyung’s eyes glistens up close. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t notice it before, but they both shine brightly, and he could evidently see his small reflection at those orbs. It was like he was the only one Taehyung’s eyes could ever look upon.

                For a good minute their eyes stayed entwined within each other’s gaze “Y-You should be careful Kookie.” He stammered out of the enthralling moment.

                Jungkook broke away from the trance he was caught in. Still feeling a bit dazed by the imminent stare, they did, he got himself back to his own feet. “T-Thanks… I’ll be careful then.”

                He makes certain steps as he continues his walk with Taehyung’s eyes still kept close at his movements, hoping at one end that everything would be problem free.

                For a good fifteen minutes of walking up, they manage to catch up with the two that had already settled down on the very top. “Hey, what took you guys so long? Had a smooching session before you got here?” Yoongi teased, and he could practically hear Kook’s curse at him.

                Jin just laughed at the joke, “The forest is a good place for some loving, hahaha!” He added up to the fire.

                Jungkook ferociously glares at the two elders that were throwing a fit at him, he grits his teeth for revenge. “You know the forest is also great for hiding dead bodies too, want to be make sample of it? I don’t mind digging a twenty-foot ditch here before sunset.” Taehyung suggests at the side with a cold hard look on his face.

                “Oh… I wouldn’t mind as well, let’s go find a fine burial for these two now” the both of them held a sinister grin which made the two trembles at the deadly aura they’re emitting.

                “Ahahaha…” They hollowly laugh.

                “Let’s get going then… the spring should be right below us.” Jin averts the conversation to get out of the predicament that they’re bound to experience if they had kept it up.

                “Yeah… let’s hurry up.” Yoongi agrees.

                It made them giggle internally, but still urged themselves to resist showing it to other two.

                With another ten minutes, the four of them got to the said spring; there was a small fall where the water was coming from. It was spectacular. The water was crystal clear and there were such colorful flowers surrounding the place which brought out the wondrous image of the hidden spring. It was nothing Jungkook could have ever imagined to be like.

                “Wow…” He did a full three-sixty turn to check the surrounding.

                “It’s really worth hiking.” He no longer regrets the long walk.

                “Yeah, it really is.” Though Taehyung agreed he wasn’t looking at the surroundings, more likely he was amply gazing at Jungkook’s joyed face.

                “You can act all lovey dovey back at the house, let’s try the water first!” Yoongi placed his bag down and strips out into his swimming trunks once again, and same goes with Jin who followed suit.

                They were both ready to dip in while the two were still taking a gander around, with a astound expression on how it was kept preserved within the forests’ keep. The beauty of the blooming flowers and the butterflies that would roam around the whole place was already a sign that it was a great spot to relax.

                “Hmm… this is precisely one of the best thing that I’ve ever set my eyes onto.” Kook spoke in awe at the surroundings. He paves his way towards a bush that seems so abundant of beautiful looking flowers.

                “Who would’ve imagined such paradise would be hidden in such a secluded place… then again, that’s why it’s called a hidden spring.” They both chuckled, and then Kook took a scent on an orchid that bloomed nearby.

                “Thanks a lot.” Tae suddenly hears Jungkook.

                “What for what?” He didn’t actually needs ask, but he always wants to hear words come out of Jungkook as if it was the most melodious thing he had ever heard.

                “For forcing me to come along, if you hadn’t… then I wouldn’t have experienced anything like this, so, thank you so much” Taehyung felt blissful the moment he saw a smile form out of those lips but after hearing those words from Jungkook, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

                After a few seconds of being struck with what he had witnessed, he composed himself “I should be the one thanking you, I should thank you because… even though you didn’t like me plastering myself to you, but you ended up giving into it, and just enjoyed this. It really meant a lot to me since you’re here, so… thank you so much” Kook could swear that his face was turning to the shades of red.

                For about a minute, Taehyung broke his gaze on Jungkook’s adorable face before he would melt at the lovely sight. His eyes then widen at the very sight of a truly elusive flower blooming ever so scarcely at the leaf beside the orchid.

                “O…Oh God… is that what I think it is?” Tae immediately sat beside Kook, and points at the small looking strand with a white bud.

                “T-This is… Ficus racemosa or udumbara flowers from a cluster fig tree or better yet, blue lotus flower, scientifically Nymphaea Cearulea…the very fruit of these type of tree is said to only bloom for only once in every three thousand years. The flower itself is rare to find because of the way it looks… the stalk is thread like with a one-millimeter stretch, and the flower bud is only but a size of a tear, or more likely said to be shaped as one” Jungkook’s eyes grew at the information, staring at the same flower Taehyung was preferring to.

                “L-Let’s take a photo of it! This is absolutely a memento!” Jungkook suggests and pulls out his phone from his pocket and took a couple of snapshots of it. Taehyung joins in and took as much photos as he could. “Wow… I never thought we’d end up encountering this type of elusive flower.” Taehyung was smiling like crazy, and Kook wasn’t even shy to hide his joy too.

                “I feel like this was all meant to happen. You and me witnessing something so rare, I mean the whole three thousand years blooming part was already hard enough to fathom, but the fact that it only blooms around Southeast Asia, Australia, Malesia and Indian Subcontinent is a big mystery. Perhaps its pollen was drifted here, but that’s a long shot or someone might’ve planted its tree here, but then again the likelihood of that happening is too narrow and –” Jungkook places a hand on his shoulder.

                He looks at the younger confusingly. “Let a miracle be a miracle Tae. If what you said was true, then we being here truly is meant to be. Just leave it at that.” He grins at him warmly.

                Taehyung’s excitement subsided and was replaced by a calm expression. “You’re right… I should just relish the moment.” He contemplated and they just basked at the lovely view of the rare piece of plant.

                Taehyung suddenly chuckles, which made Jungkook quirk a brow at him, “What’s so funny?” he asks out.

                “It reminds me of the quote “ _The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all_ ” is kind of ringing inside my head, and it struck me with two things that blooms so rare…” He trails off, leaving the younger in question.

                “What?” Kook couldn’t help but ask.

                “For me it refers to you, and this flower. “ _I don’t meet a guy like you every dynasty_ ”” He quotes yet again, and sent Jungkook narrowing his eyes over the elder.

                “I think it’s quoted, “ _You don’t meet a girl like that every dynasty_ ” and not what you had just spat out.” He sharply corrects, but Tae didn’t waver.

                “It’s my extensive version to you.” He sweetly coos, and Kook just needed to hide away his face because he felt like another blush was devouring his cheeks.

                “I love you Kookie –” he sings.

                “Shut up!” Kook stood up and mechanically walks away. It just made Taehyung’s day to see him like that.

                “Come on you guys, the water’s fine and dandy!” The two invited and they then followed.

Suffice to say the whole trip towards the hidden springs was lay witness to the hidden affection that weren’t meant to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, quotes are from Mulan. Because I love those quotes... hahaha


	3. A promise and a lovely memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's fear envelops him, and haunts his very mind. But Taehyung always seem to know how to pull him out of the despair that the past had created. He just always know how to brighten up Jungkook's life. Even if he gets beaten by the younger from time to time that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger for those who has the same phobia (Nyctohylophobia).

After the soothing dip in the spring, they made a bonfire and skewered some mallows. They laughed, talking about how Jungkook nearly downed Yoongi after he thought of toying with him. He was pleading for his life when the latter mercilessly locked him down to the water, it wasn’t until Jin got in between them that Yoongi was able to live for another day. “So, do you plan on doing the same thing again?” Seokjin asks the youngest sternly.

“He started it! He dared me to try and take him down and I couldn’t just let him upstart me by his cockiness.” He retorted to the elder, making them laugh at his statement.

“Next time wouldn’t be much of a problem for me. I’ll make you regret ever trifling with me!” Yoongi declares but the rest of them just continued laughing. “Come on Yoongi, you can’t out match the kid. Just accept it and stop being so stubborn like a sore loser.” Jin patted his back and Yoongi just pouted back at him.

“Yes _**mother…**_ ” He sarcastically complies and then he focused back on the roast mallow, Jin shrugged the sarcasm and went back to his own business. “I think it would be a great start to pack up and make tracks. The sun’s nearly down and we still have 38 minutes till the sun actually sets so before that let’s make our way back down.” Kook suddenly suggests as the sight of the sky dimming down.

“Yoongi didn’t inform you?” Jin gave a puzzled look, Kook shook his head in answer. “I told to you to let him know that we’ll be camping out here.” He harshly smacks on Yoongi’s shoulder, earning a whining yelp from him “What’s the sense of adventure when you don’t get surprised from time to time and based on how this kid is, he’s more stoic at times rather than being surprised at all. Well, except for Taehyung’s wild assaults.” He was still rubbing the spot where Jin had hit him.

“What…? We’re staying here for the night?” Kook he frightfully asks, Jin nodded gently, still reading the way Kook is behaving “Is there something wrong?” He couldn’t hold back the question as he watches Kook’s eyes starting to get frantic.

“If you must know my beloved brother, Jungkook has nyctohylophobia… specifically to this kind.” Taehyung gestures the now darkening forest. “Nyc…to… what?” Yoongi fails to repeat the word Taehyung just uttered. Tae took a deep breath before retelling, “Nyctohylophobia. It’s the name of a fear for being at a forest at night or dark wooded areas. Kookie here got it when he was still a kid; he got lost from the camping grounds when they ventured off and was left behind since he saw something moving about at the bushes… oh and at that period you were still living with your parents Yoongi.”

“He got startled and opted to take careful steps but in doing so, he lost track of the trail of the others, resulting him to wander off on his own in the wilds. It took 6 hours before someone finally found him but he was already shivering in fear and crying on a desolate spot, a bit far from the path that the teachers usually trek at.” Both Jin and Yoongi took in the information. Somehow, Yoongi’s desire to get revenge on his arrogant cousin died in an instant.

Sure, Jungkook could be an obnoxious brat and one cocky kid at most but he also witnesses a tender side of him and that was rare but it was the real Jungkook he knows. So, knowing such fear resided inside of the kid, he felt sympathetic, wishing he was able to do something at least.

“Then why didn’t you say a word beforehand?!” Jin skeptically blurts at his brother and looks at Kook apologetically. “I actually sought this through. Besides, I made a promise to him. This is a part of that promise that I vowed to do.” He looks at Kook with such reassurance but Jungkook was still internally panicking. All wits going down the drain.

“Ugh… I can’t believe this…” Seokjin face palms and groans at the predicament they’re in. “All right, I’ll let this slip through but the moment this kid complains to me we’re packing ASAP!” Jin firmly states and they nodded while Kook started to look a bit flustered at the ambiance of the place. “I wouldn’t let this happen if I knew he wouldn’t be able to get over this. He’s not alone, so there’s no need for you to worry all too much you know.” Tae confidently spoke back and placed an arm around Kook’s shoulder and pulling him closer to his side.

It was actually the first time they all saw Jungkook allow Taehyung to do such thing in front of them without a fuss. If it were at regular basis, he would’ve swayed him away or flinch but right now, they’re witnessing Jungkook, stilled in his place as if he was left in a small room, cowering at the growing darkness around the camping site and not minding Taehyung’s hold around his shoulder.

Jungkook on the other hand was having an internal conflict. He was frightened but at the same time he knows that Taehyung’s also going along with it because he did say that he wanted to conquer his fear of the dark wilderness before. They’ve tried it several times, hoping he’d be able to get his senses straight and no longer fear the inevitable but he always ends up freaking out and flee away from the darkness.

He told Taehyung that he had developed that fear when they were talking about random things about themselves. At a certain point he managed to tell Taehyung about it and at first, he was uncertain if he was supposed to tell someone about it since he found it obscure to actually attain such kind of fear since his mind isn’t that typically as the next.

No, in his point of view, people like him and Taehyung that has superiority over their thoughts and actions in credible feats aren’t supposed to suffer in such small things. So being unable to rationally overshadow that type of weakness was a huge flaw. He thought that Taehyung would laugh at him for hearing this but instead Taehyung simply looked at him with eyes that showed nothing but concern. He was a bit thrown by the unexpected reaction but at the same time he felt warm inside, knowing that he can lean on someone.

Taehyung was a real friend.

Jungkook was rather pale as he recalled that terrible phase his young life had dealt with and the fear still lingered on like it hadn’t left. He was mentally trying to contradict himself from drawing himself back into that fear and wallow at his bad memory but with a soft nudge from his side, his thoughts were temporarily distracted by Taehyung. He turns to look at the elder with fear lacing in his eyes. “I’m here for you Kookie, like always.” those words were tender and reassuring.

Yeah, Taehyung was always there whenever he need to run away from the shadow his fear brought. He’s always there whenever he can’t handle the dreadful memories anymore and right now, he’s still there, looking after him without falter.

“You can do it. I know you can.” Tae whispers and Kook took in the words. He then turned to Jin who smiled at him brightly then he looks at Yoongi who just grinned at him approvingly. “You’re a smart and brave kid, don’t discourage yourself all the time.” Yoongi gave him thumbs up, hoping at the very least his cousin was to get over his phobia.

Earning such gests and words from them, he felt a tad bit relieved at their cheers for him. His breathing was still hyped though and his chest felt a bit crippled but he can bear it. As long as he wasn’t alone like he was at that time, he knows he can at least manage himself not to freak out or such.

“I’ll… I’ll do what I can to get through this…” Kook speaks off in a small tone, his usual demeanor changed into something that he would impossibly turn into. Fear was truly evident, his skin never looked so pale and at his forehead, sweat started to be visible.

“This time, I know you can break away from that fear of yours Kookie. We’ve tried so many times and this would be the perfect one to induce the final phase of the desensitization for your phobia.” He reinforces Kook’s will to think positively at the current situation they’re in at the moment. He wasn’t certain on how effective it would really be since he hadn’t forgone such to an extent at being in a wide and dark area before.

Usually Taehyung would take him into parks that has lots of trees surrounding the vicinity. At first Jungkook was reluctant to try it since he figured that his fear would only dominate him despite the bright and early time Taehyung decided to set for the first step in doing the desensitization for his phobia. He fidgets from time to time, hands trembled and his heart rate increases at certainties but never the less it was easier than the darker sceneries inside his head.

Then once they progressed well enough for Jungkook to handle daytime, Taehyung then took in the next step and that was near dusk. Jungkook turned skeptic about it once he first heard him but never the less Taehyung convinced him. He found himself shaking in fear, hoping that he wouldn’t go into a mental breakdown or such.

It was hard to control the feeling that was gobbling him up internally but in a certain point of it all, Taehyung showed to be a brighter light for him to make it through. Always saying words that would lead his mind away from the fearsome surroundings. Letting him know that fear could be set aside. That he could walk away from it.

With great perseverance, Taehyung brought Jungkook into a better position. He was able to help him finally enter a small forest just outside of town until dusk without Jungkook actually experiencing the symptoms of his phobia but when the final part of the desensitization, Jungkook mulled in tears with his eyes pleading to be taken away from the nightly forest.

He wasn’t ready for the real thing. The real fear his heart couldn’t overcome.

He just couldn’t fathom the phobia that well and – his thoughts were then disrupted with Taehyung’s hand landing into his.

He looks towards Taehyung once more, “Breathe in deeply and calmly as you can. You don’t have to think that you’re going through this alone. You have me, my brother and Yoongi. You’re never alone, besides, you’re courageous. All you need is a little boost from behind and you’re unbeatable.” Taehyung grinned widely, showing him that there’s nothing to truly fear for. Jungkook lets himself sink in to those words of encouragement. He breathes deep and tries to calm his senses as much as he could.

Jungkook felt a throb on his temple as he carries on at his struggle to settle his phobia but continually, his will was fueled by the people that supports him. Above all that, Taehyung was there to be his refuge.

Time flew by after eating their s’mores, likewise with their dinner around 8. Jungkook was at a consistent condition. His fear was kept at bay and he functioned normal as he could and that was an absolute progress. Taehyung and the rest found it commendable that he was taking the situation quite well.

Desensitization in typically the best treatment for people that suffers phobias. It invokes the phobic to face his fear head on without the use of medicinal supplements that could cause several side effects or such so it is widely suggested. Thanks to them, he was starting to get over it but he couldn’t help but to be struck at certain times whenever he hears something rustling in the bushes but never did Taehyung ceased to comfort him.

They were all nestled inside their tents; all tucked in inside their covers and resting flat at the soft comforters they brought. There was a thick layer of silence between the both them inside the tent, aside from the crickets making some noises though. Jungkook still was uneasy the moment they dismissed themselves inside the tent. There was no light to keep him assured; moonlight was the only thing illuminating the place and it wasn’t enough so he asked to have at least a small lantern to be lit inside their tent but Taehyung declined to his request and insisted he be exposed to utter darkness.

It was hard but it was the final step in getting a grip over his phobia.

He felt a warm pair of arms warp around him, feeling rather stiff at the moment; he slowly eased up his tensed body. “Take your mind away from the surroundings, if you don’t you’ll just be frightened than you already are.” He felt the warm breath of the elder brush through his head. “You can surpass this fear… because I know you more than anyone else does, I know you can.” He felt Taehyung’s nose nuzzle down on his shoulder. He felt a wonderful bliss with those empowering words.

Deep inside he felt trusted that he’s capable of beating the damn fear he had, “I’m with you, don’t ever forget that.” He heard him loud and clear, his voice ringing inside his head like it was the only thing that he was able to receive in his ear. It sent him shivers and he knows Tae felt it, the embrace tightened and he felt the warmth radiating from Taehyung’s body “Nothing will happen as long as I’m here with you.”

He hated it. He hated the fact that Taehyung knows so much about him; practically he knows more than he does before. Being with him for years now made the elder notice a lot of things about him that only few would and to be honest with himself, Taehyung also knows things that he himself couldn’t notice “I know,” Kook whispers, “And I really hate you for that.” He adds.

Hearing a soft chuckle on the person behind him, “You hate me for knowing so much about you or you hate me because of my love for you, that I was able to know this kind of things.” He didn’t really give an option, “Both,” He answered back making Tae cackle once more. “I could never assume anything definite with your answers. Though the chances of you saying harsh things about me and my feelings for you are quite over the charts. The decisions you make constantly changes my calculations, so what I predict can then prove to be wrong the moment your mind shifts from its usual pattern.” Kook took in the words, he suddenly had this certain desire to listen.

“You never push me so far that I would leave you… you only push me enough to come crawling back like a lost puppy, finding his way back to his beloved master…” Kook’s eyes soften. He made crude remarks over and over again towards Taehyung. He thought that it wasn’t affecting him because he always acts unharmed by them but hearing Taehyung opening up about his hardships was a real eye opener.

“You never really intended to hurt me and I’m thankful with that, being able to at least be with you even though you hate my perseverance on what I’m doing. I don’t blame you, but, I also know how much you understand me when I come back to your side…” Kook gave out a gentle sigh before speaking up. “You always cared for me, behind those harsh words and rejections, you care so much for me more than anyone I could think of –” He trailed off from his statement and turned to face Taehyung.

Like within another trance Kook’s eyes were entranced with Tae’s, their gaze laced underneath the darkness. Kook could see the orbs glisten at the dim light the moon was providing. “This is why I always keep on falling dead hard for you” and slowly he leaned down, kissing Jungkook on the temple. Stunned with the words and actions, plus the attraction he felt at that very moment, Tae was able to land his lips firmly onto the soft skin. For a good five seconds he pulled away and gave a warm smile to him although it was hard to see, his teeth were enough to be a sign that he was grinning madly at the younger.

“Goodnight.” Was all he heard from Taehyung before he decided to nestle back down to the sheets while his arms were still wrapped around the younger’s body. Caging him up and keeping him safe and warm under his care. Jungkook was speechless and at the same time, in utter wonder. What was the surge of emotions that had filled him up to be so caught off with the scene? He knows in himself that he could’ve stopped him, he could’ve shoved him off or he could’ve moved away, but he didn’t do anything nor protested at the slightest moment. He was still denying the strange feeling rising up inside him.

Earlier he experienced hyperventilation because of his phobia but now he was going through that again but this time because of Taehyung. Palpitations doesn’t match the way his heart trembled so wildly and his sweaty hands that was accompanied by a dry mouth was clearly the effect of Taehyung’s tender kiss on his forehead.

Suffice to say, his phobia was nothing compared to the way Taehyung creates an impact in him.

“Goodnight.” He managed to say although he did it unconsciously, he turned his face back to the other side of the tent. He could swear his face was all red, the heat of his cheeks was more than enough indication to that. “ _Why…? I don’t know how he could express himself like that to me._ ” It continued to run inside his mind, maybe he wasn’t truly aware of what’s going on, maybe his thoughts never crossed to the point wherein he might inevitably render down to him, maybe there is a chance that he’d – No! it’s a big NO! “ _I can’t subdue to that… that’ll… never happen._ ” He felt his heart being pierced by an arrow at his thoughts tries to shove away the foreign feeling.

He wished that just like his nyctohylophobia, his feelings could also be treated.

Sunshine brought light inside their tent, it woke him up as it radiated through the plastic window. He yawned and heeded the sudden call of nature. He was about to stand up with his elbow but a strong pair of arms continued to restrain him. “Let go.” He was still groggy from his wake, “You know my answer to that.” He heard a reply from the elder beside him, “You know where this’ll end up with.” He threatened, “Like I ever cared.” He heard a giggle, “You asked for it.”

Both Jin and Yoongi’s eyes snapped wide open while still hearing the birds flocking away, they got up and opened up the tent and tried to see what was the loud wail was about. They saw Jungkook making his way towards the trees while they happened to see Taehyung curved into a ball, pain still visible from his face. “I think I have an idea on what happened.” Yoongi stated, nodding in compliance Jin agreed.

For about an hour they managed to get something inside their stomachs before they end up packing and making their way back down to the rest house. They made caution knowing that the trail was rather slippery, Tae on the other hand never faltered to get his eyes locked onto Kook’s steps, since he’s not taking any chances. For a quick fifty-minute trek they made their way back to the concrete road, walking back to the house they saw Mrs. Kim waving at them.

“So how was your trip up there?” She asked as the four of them sat at the dining table all tired and sweaty, “I think there should be an escalator there, it was one hell of the walk.” Yoongi gave out his honest opinion, making them laugh at his suggestion “It’s supposed to be like that, what’s the sense in calling it a hike if you’re just riding an escalator?” Jin retorted, seemingly he didn’t quite get the point of Yoongi’s sarcasm. They threw another fit of laughter and this time Jin didn’t know the reason for the laugh.

“Well, at least you were able to see the hidden spring there huh?” She placed a pitcher of orange juice for them, each of them took a glass and had a drink even before answering. “Yeah, it was wonderful… actually I never thought something like it still existed, maybe it was better off that people don’t meddle with some parts of nature.” Jin states, recalling inside his head the wondrous place.

“I agree, man that was one heck of a spring… it was refreshing and the water tasted so good.” Yoongi adds, earning a giggle from the brothers. “What… did I say something funny?” He wondered, not fully aware of their reason but Jungkook sent him a knowing grin.

“Not really, it’s just that… maybe you were able to relish the taste of the water because of Kook’s help.” Tae couldn’t help but to remind him and Yoongi suddenly frowned at that. “Don’t remind me.” He bluntly said, when he took a look on the younger’s face, a cocky smirk was there, triumphing over him.

It was a wonderful time for the four of them, they were happy and they enjoyed every bit of their time. They figured to have one more day to enjoy their vacation in this rest house so they made the most out of it; after they had lunch they ran straight to the shoreline to have a dip in the waters again. Like the first day, both Seokjin and Jungkook picked on Yoongi as they took him once more to the small dock and threw him again at the open water, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Taehyung then bashfully pushed the two down the dock making a loud splash and laughing like a maniac at his two victims.

Just for the fun Tae dunked in with a cannon ball splashing small tides on the three who were already swimming, it was such a memorable outing. It was like they were really destined to meet each other and have such a remarkable companionship, with their smiles that never seem to fade all throughout the day. None of them really expected that they were going to be this close of a pact.

When it was nearly sunset, Yoongi and Jin had decided to head on inside the house while Jungkook wasn’t sure how but at a certain way Taehyung was able to persuade him to sit along with the elder at the edge of the dock and waiting for the sun to go down. He wasn’t aware of what’s going on with him; he doesn’t know how the hell Tae was able to make him stay there beside him, a foot apart. He wasn’t sure why; Tae’s words were suddenly taking effect towards him or better yet was able to persuade him.

Both their feet were splashing some water all around, he wasn’t aware about the time, he wasn’t thinking that it was making him smile; he wasn’t wondering why he feels that certain bliss at that moment. For about a minute, he noticed Tae’s feet getting close, instead of pushing him away, he played along with him. He splashed back some on Tae and the elder would fight back, they played and their chuckles was the only thing that they could hear, their happy and careless voices sounding out was all that there is. No need for words, topics, concerns or thoughts. It was all pure fun between them.

They messed around like that for a good 10 minutes or so, they didn’t care. Kook was even shrugging off the reality that Taehyung was there sitting beside him, an arm around his shoulder, both their skins resting together and their eyes darting to the setting sun. There wasn’t any protest, no fuss between them and absolutely no complaints from the younger. It was more than what Taehyung had ever dreamt of; having Jungkook so close to him, enjoying the sight with him. It was perfect and serene.

“It’s beautiful huh?” Tae asks as they continued to look at the fading light, “Yeah… it’s magnificent.” Kook replies, “But you know what?” Wondering what the elder wants to point out, “What?” But they didn’t bother to avert their gazes at the now orange horizon. “The most beautiful thing right now for me is… being able to see this splendid view with you… it’s more than what I could ever imagine.” Tae turned to finally face Jungkook.

Despite not turning to look at the elder, Jungkook felt the warmth of Taehyung’s gaze, when Jungkook felt the gaze becoming well intense, he decided to turn and face Taehyung. Bad move. He was there again, back into the hypnotizing pair of eyes, he was thrown once again to the depths of those orbs. He was sure inside himself that he could see how much adoration the elder has for him. How those eyes spoke to his soul. “Having you here alone… means everything to me right now and just like I said before and until now…” He trailed off as he placed a hand on the younger’s cheek; using his thumb to feel the soft and smooth texture. Jungkook on the other hand felt a burning trail within that gentle touch.

Tae’s eyes were solely looking onto him and so was he. “That I… will never… cease to love you, again and again.” slowly their faces felt the polarity they seemed to have had for each other. Drawing closer and closer together, Jungkook’s coherent thoughts shuts down while his eyes closed as their faces draws near together. The remaining sunlight reflected towards the water but the moment Tae’s lips landed, the light was fully out. It finally happened, Tae managed to press his lips, he was able to finally say that Kook’s walls are nearly cracked. Though the kiss only landed on Kook’s left cheek, but still, aside from that kind of fact it was more than simple.

It felt magical to feel the soft skin he’s been dying to kiss for years. It was a huge step in progressing.

He never thought that a simple kiss on the cheek would bring him such fulfillment, Kook’s eyes then fluttered open. Seeing everything being all dark while Taehyung’s face was just a centimeter apart from his. He was confused, he wasn’t mad, wasn’t angry, wasn’t turned off, wasn’t afraid, and wasn’t pushing him away, no nothing. It was odd, too odd that he’s not getting so worked up with the damp of the kiss on his cheek. He watched the elder’s face pull away, with eyes that glistens at the now rising moon above them. Taehyung’s eyes shined like a jewel.

Tae reached out to have a hold over Kook’s hand, holding it gently and caressing it. “I wish this moment would last.” He warm-heartedly smiled, “How I’d wished… we wouldn’t return to the same old thing.” He giggled, “Please… just enjoy my company alright?” It made Jungkook freeze on the spot but deep inside his head, maybe, just maybe “How about a real kiss?” Taehyung abruptly suggested, ruining the bliss that was developing inside Jungkook.

Seokjin opened the door to let the two enter but he noticed something evident in Taehyung’s “What happened to your face?” he pointed out the bright red glow of his cheek, “Oh this… Kookie saw a **huge** mosquito that landed at my face so he took the liberty of killing it for me.” Jin was doing his best to refrain himself from laughing aloud. “Did…tch… did he kill it.” He wasn’t really able to suppress it that much, “Nope… so everything’s fine, I think it’s better that he didn’t kill it.” Alright Jin couldn’t hold it any longer.

Hearing a loud and hysterical laugh, Yoongi made his way towards the source. He watched Jin on the floor hands in his stomach, practically crying as his belly was aching out of the laughter. “What’s going on with you?” He raised a brow on the elder, “If… ha… you’d only seen…” He managed to mumble between his fit.

Still confused Yoongi just shrugged the thought away. Meanwhile at their room, Taehyung kept a little space between him and Jungkook. He didn’t seem to mind his presence nor did he even move away, it was a quiet atmosphere between them. “Tae…” Kook suddenly breaks the silence, “You know how much I really like you right?” Tae gulped at what he said, it was the first time he heard Kook say something like that.

“But if you don’t, I want to let you know… I really, really… really like you” he felt a small amount of dismay at the sound of the last part but he didn’t care, Jungkook was at the verge of opening up to him. It didn’t matter. He turned to him with a kind and caring look in his eyes, as always, “I like you so much that I’m damn confused with this feeling… I know my priorities, my preferences… my sexuality… you’re an important friend of mine…” It shot an arrow through Tae’s heart. “But… know that I’ll never… condemn you, I’ll never shut you out because you mean so much to me.”

Struck on what he said, he was taken by the recoil Jungkook made. As he was drawn into the scene, he didn’t notice Jungkook’s sudden embrace for him. He only felt the embrace of the younger enveloping him and the rest of the world vanished. “You really do… I don’t want to break what we have… I don’t want to lose you.” Tae felt the tremble of in his words, the uncertainty that laced along Kook’s words.

For a minute or two, Taehyung composed himself. “Jungkook… you’ll never lose me… I will never leave you; it will never cross my mind.” It hurts him in hearing Jungkook’s true definition of value towards him but, this was truly a breakthrough. It was a sign that, if he were continue going in such path, Jungkook would evidently fall in love for him. He mustn’t be shaken by a mere friend zone; he has to push through this, it’s the only way.

“Also, I’d like to give my gratitude in helping me live through my phobia.” Kook pulls away from the embrace and looks at Taehyung head on. “I never thought I’d be able to make it but you were the pillar for me and with your determination in helping me make a step forward from that horrid past of mine, I could’ve never foresaw myself conquering it alone. Thanks for fulfilling your promise to help me with it.” He sincerely thanked him and Taehyung’s heart felt like it was being drifted away.

“Anything for you…” He gently whispers.

After eating dinner, they quickly let the food pass down their tummies, they then went to their rooms to rest, to Taehyung’s surprise Jungkook was the one who was clinging onto him this time, he was the one who was embracing him tightly in his arms. He was shocked with the sudden turn of leaf, but more likely happy. Never in his calculations that Jungkook were initiate as such but who cares? Jungkook’s arms are already around him, better enjoy the gift sent from God.

He places a hand over the arms that was wrapping around his waists then whispered. “I love you… I will never cease to do so” he smiles tenderly as he relishes the moment.

Maybe hearing Jungkook’s heart out wasn’t all that bad, maybe getting to know the real perspective the younger has for him was the best thing that had happened and maybe then Jungkook’s frigid heart would melt little by little now. It was a love in progress, a realization that’s taking place and an acceptance that’s still debating. He’s willing to wait, no matter what he’s going to wait. Because in his _grand calculations_ , their fates are already sealed together.

Right after the vacation everything went the same, though one certain thing changed between them. They became closer to each other, being a lot more open, more understanding and a lot more interested on just being with each other. It was a whole new development within their circle of relationship, it changed the very fabric of their endless cat and mouse chase for the better.

After a few days had passed after the vacation, Taehyung decided to take Jungkook out at the mall to spend some quality time together. Perhaps it wasn’t much of a great idea to compete with Jungkook at the arcade since the younger was more riled up with the game than he could ever be but then again, he too was an avid gamer, two can play at that game.

After a good few hours with the games at the arcade, they made their way towards the theater. Call it a date or not Jungkook had really let himself loose. He gave him a shot and he went along with it. He wanted Taehyung to be happy just this once, because for him, his own happiness was always Taehyung’s concern. As a way to show his gratitude, he finally in a way, accepted it was kind of a date or so. He didn’t know, he still kept on denying it was a date, but more on he would always tell Taehyung that it’s a _friend date_ , well what more could Taehyung think if the person he loves surmises in accepting his offer, but for the sake of both of them and the sake of being hit or slapped. He just accepted on how Jungkook was labelling at their status.

It was certainly the best plot he thought of in dragging Jungkook to the outing. It helped quite a lot. First, he made one of Jungkook’s wish in his list come true, second, he was able to witness such an incredible spring with an absolutely rare flower to boot, third his promise to the younger that he would help cleanse him of his nyctohylophobia was a complete success and lastly, he was able to crack a portion of Jungkook’s thick wall.

Taehyung had run down the possibility inside his head. Numerous situations playing inside his head as the future unfolds inside his mind but he knows inside himself that those scenes would never come true if Jungkook won’t progress so his main goal is still Jungkook’s barrier. That’s the only hindrance in his perfect life with the younger.

It was late when Taehyung drove him home; it was nearly nine in the evening. They had a blast and by the looks on their faces, it was one day that would be remembered with a bright grin. It was more than Taehyung would’ve expect ever since he tried asking him out, he knew that they’ll have fun because he knows on how to bring out the fun from Jungkook’s heart. He knows what makes him tick and smile, it was his greatest arsenal in his advocacy to make the younger render to his own feelings.

Tae felt the day was spoiled by one thing, being in front of Kook’s porch and letting him get inside to signal that it’s the end of their first ever _friend date_. “I guess… this is where the date ends.” Taehyung mutters disappointingly, Kook only rolled his eyes. “For the hundredth time it is not a date… _**date**_ … it’s a friendly date.” Tae sighed at his answer. “Whatever, well… I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then –” Tae was cut off by Jungkook.

He stood there with eyes nearly bulging out from their sockets as he felt Jungkook’s lips damp at his cheek.

The feeling of Jungkook’s warm pair of lips latching themselves on to his now burning red cheek. He thought that his heart would be put to a stop. “Thanks… for today and also… that’s for the kiss I awe you from the other time, I really had a good time… bye.” Jungkook shyly and hurriedly explains then quickly vanishing towards the confines of his house.

Taehyung felt his whole body was about to melt after hearing those words, feeling that kiss and seeing that utterly loving smile Jungkook meant to hide. He only came back down to reality when he heard the door close and the footsteps inside slowly fading away. “I am so… going to die right now.” He finally says then made his way towards his car with wobbly legs, still in shock at the whole actions done by the younger.

He wasn’t sure; he might crash into a tree or a fence or whatsoever along the way, since his mind was no longer functioning properly. It was like it went to a complete shut down and it’s still rebooting from the whole scenario.

It took him fifteen minutes before he was at least able to make up his mind but before he could start the engine and leave, he heard the door of the house open and Jungkook came rushing out with a questioning look. Feeling that the younger was standing there on purpose to say something, he got off the car and made his way towards Jungkook who was tapping his feet while waiting patiently, hands crossed over his torso. “You should’ve left a while ago when I got inside, is there anything wrong?” Still feeling a bit shocked with what happened earlier, “Uh… yeah, I think…” He stuttered miserably in front of Jungkook.

“Get inside and have your sleep… perhaps the misconception you had for that friendly date took a toll on you.” He ordered, “W-What?” He couldn’t process his command, “I said get your ass inside and get some sleep, I need to rest too you know!” He repeats “B-But… I don’t have… an extra pair of clothes right now and –” Kook pulled him inside, he held a firm grip on the elder’s wrist.

Tae couldn’t take in the whole thing; he was being dragged to the bedroom and being pushed to the bed. “You can always use mine; you know that my clothes fit you. Now get some sleep!” he ordered once more, Taehyung’s heart raced like it was about to explode.

He peered at the other corner of the room to check on Yoongi who was still peacefully slumbering at his bed, completely oblivious to the world around him. Typical Min Yoongi that’s for sure.

He felt Kook’s weight draping down on the other side of the bed; he was turned against him but he didn’t mind. Slowly his head had seemed to recover and damn it took him quite a while, he turned to where Jungkook was residing and landed his arm around him.

Knowing that Taehyung was going to do so, Kook held his arm along with Tae’s. It was strange and more than peculiar that Jungkook completely turned for the better, but to be clingy as well? Another barrage of thoughts got the best of him, he didn’t know what exactly was going on but it was all in his favor. “Maybe a date yeah… I had a few thoughts about it and… it really was a date, it was my first date. I guess it’s another check in my wish list.” He giggled right after.

Tae swore he was the one who was fluttering more, “I liked it… it was quite memorable and… the picture we had on the photo booth was a fragment of the memory that we shared. I wasn’t sure that I’ll admit it earlier because I didn’t want you to be full of yourself, I don’t want you think that now that I went out with you… it would mean that I’ve completely acknowledge the relationship that you’ve been trying to pester me about but, I just don’t want things to get complicated as it is.”

And it was fine with Taehyung, sure it would take a while before everything would fall into place, he’s not rushing him in any way. He wanted Jungkook to fully comprehend what he was truly going through, he knows Jungkook is just trying to be firm with his principles and he gets that. He understands the struggle going inside the younger and he’s there to wait patiently until Jungkook lets him shower him with his overwhelming love.

“I surely understand you… there’s no need to rush on to things, I’m already glad were developing. I won’t change right after this, I’ll continue on how I started and I’ll forever do so as long as you allow me to be there alongside you” he felt Kook’s grip tighten “You know how much I love you right? So, there’s not a single thing to worry about, I’ll always respect your decision” he concluded to Jungkook. Kook smiled for a moment before hiding it back. It was better off that he was to only let himself understand things in a slow and comprehensible pace.

“So… now that I’m your first date, how about fulfilling that first kiss of yours?” He gave a light giggle, Kook turned around and saw a spark on Tae’s eyes. He was slowly drawing near and Taehyung felt his heart trembling at the sight of the younger’s face closing the gap. Perhaps this is the true moment, he thinks to himself and eagerly awaits the magic of having Jungkook’s lips pressing onto his, “If you want it, close your eyes.” He requests. Being excited on the gift, he obediently shuts his eyes and braced himself for what was about to come. He then felt Kook’s hand pinch his lips shut tight with his grip which made his eyes pop open, “Fresh!” Kook hisses and a rather formidable sucker punch land at his side.

Taehyung tried to endure the pain but he practically screamed at the fist that struck his body but never the less, Jungkook planned it quite well. Having his hand over Taehyung’s mouth, pinning it tightly in his grasp to muffle the wail even before it could’ve burst out of Taehyung’s mouth.

Once he knows that Taehyung would no longer utter a word or at least whine at the pain he had caused, he turned his back on the elder with a content smile in his face and cooed a, “Goodnight.” In an angelic tone voice, Tae felt a tear fall down from his cheek with the pain though but despite that he still replied a “G-Goodnight.” Towards the younger but it was hardly announced since he’s still recuperating from the pain, “ _Never piss him off in such a tight space, I thought I already prepared myself with that._ ” He mentally scolds himself, “ _I thought that I’ve learned after being hit more than once already._ ”

But it was fine. Physically his pain would subside but the joy that he had at that certain day was going to last for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Update interval may vary, though hopefully I could get this fic on the go.  
> The original link is here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/984124/reject-and-deny-comedy-fluff-bts-jungkook-taehyung-taekook-vkook


End file.
